Rise of Guardians: Viaje Eterno
by alexander bundoc
Summary: ¡Continuación de la humana y los guardianes: El desenlace! Tras el paso de un extraño cometa por la tierra. Un nuevo enemigo aparece pero esta vez los guardianes no serán capaces de vencerlo solos, recibirán ayuda de una misteriosa chica, la cual tiene una conexión con el pasado, ¿cual sera? descubranlo en viaje en "Rise of Guardians: viaje eterno".
1. Capítulo 1: El cometa

**¡Hola a todos! aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de mi fan fic viaje eterno. este fic es una especie de continuación del fic "La humana y los guardianes: El desenlace" se los recomiendo es un gran fic, y le doy las gracias a MartaMasked por dejarme usar algunos de sus personajes.**

 **Este no sera un fic sobre otra Mary Sue que es la única que puede salvarlos a todos no, por que es un cosa que le desagrada a muchos y me incluyo. Voy darle su propia personalidad y habilidades e ira cambian a medida que avance la historia.**

 **En fin les guste o lo odien aquí esta el primer capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: El cometa

El espacio el vacío no se veía más que los destellos de las estrellas todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de repente hubo un gran destello parecía una estrella pero cuando el destello termino un cometa salió disparado a toda velocidad. El cometa era de color morado y pese a su gran tamaño era muy rápido. En cuestión de segundos paso todos los planetas del sistema solar hasta que la tierra por fin estuvo frente a él.

Cuando se aproximaba a pasar la luna. La luz del cometa llego hasta el palacio del Zar luna, conocido como "hombre de la luna" o simplemente "Manny". La luz entro por un de las ventanas del palacio al cuarto de un dormido Manny. Cuando la luz llego hasta Manny este se levanto de golpe con un rostro asustado.

Sale corriendo hasta la ventana y vio al cometa pasar a toda velocidad rumbo a la tierra.

-Ha vuelto pitch ha vuelto- dijo con temor, pero luego la duda apareció en su rostro.

-En ese momento entro corriendo a la habitación un chico que parecía tener 20 en la edad física. Vestía un traje negro que parecía una armadura. Las partes de la armadura brillaban como una estrella o como la misma luna. Tenía la piel pálida a juego con el cabello y cristalinos ojos azueles. Todo en el no solo brillaba sino que parecía ahuyentar a las sombras en la habitación. El llevaba un bastón con un cuchillo al final. Era "luz nocturna" o "nightlight" el protector de la luna.

El miro hacia la ventana y vio a Manny observando el cometa.

-¿Mi señor sintió eso a caso pitch regreso? Pregunto con preocupación.

-No no esto es mucho peor. Fue lo último que dijo mientras veía al cometa seguir su camino hacia la tierra.

De repente el cometa empezó a girar la gravedad de la órbita de la luna lo hizo cambiar de curso pasando a un lado de la tierra. Sin embargo una esfera de luz sale del cometa hacia la tierra entra a la atmósfera y se estrella en un campo cerca de los Alpes suizos y crea un gran cráter en el cual de repente empiezan a desaparecer.

En su lugar apareció una extraña nave, no era más grande que un jet, tenia forma de una punta de flecha, era blanca y con unos corazones morados dibujas en las alas. Por dentro la nave era más grande de los que parecía por afuera. En un cuarto donde había un especie de capsula esta se abre y se escucha la voz de una chica.

-hola mundo ya llegue.

* * *

 **Bien ese fue el primer capitulo ¿quien sera la misteriosa chica? y ¿por que se asusto tanto Manny? ya lo averiguaremos.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Capítulo 2: La fiesta

**Bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, ya el fic esta casi completo pero yo corrijo las cosas mil veces antes de escribirlas, así que iré actualizando poco a poco, pero tratare de no tardar mucho.**

 **bueno sin mas que agregar aquí esta el capitulo 2.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: la fiesta.

En el polo norte a la noche siguiente.

Había una gran fiesta, pues estaban celebrando el cumpleaños 40 de Issy.

Todos estaban reunidos los guardianes, los padres de Issy, su hermano Rory con su cuñada, y sus sobrinos, también estaban sus amigos: Torv, rose, mary, sophie, Miranda, jamie, y todos excepto los espíritus habían cambiado mucho habían pasado 12 años después de todos.

Los hijos de todos, ya habían crecido la mayoría ya eran adolescentes. Excepto los hijos de Isolda y Sahrek. Tequen'Kahr y T'Ulia, que tenían como 12 y 10 años.

Todos bailaban, comían, bebían sobre todo bebían, reían excepto Sahrek y sus padres.

Hasta que unos yetis entraron a la habitación, con un carrito en el que había un enorme pastel de cuatro capas, con hermosos decorados, 10 velas en cada capa, y en la última capa decía "Feliz cumpleaños 40 Issy".

Issy se acerco al pastel y en cuanto leyó lo que decía en la última capa, su rostro se lleno de nostalgia.

-¿Issy estas bien?-dijo hada acercándose y poniendo la mano en su hombro.

-Sí, si es solo que no casi puedo creer que haya pasado tan tiempo, ni todas las aventuras que hemos vivido-dijo Issy.

Lo que hiso que todos también se pusieran un poco melancólicos, todos excepto Sahrek y sus padres que solo pusieron cara de extrañados, eso era lógico.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno estamos aquí para celebrar el presente no para ponernos tristes por el pasado-dijo Jack tratando de animar a todos.

-Jack tiene razón, estamos aquí para celebrar-dijo norte

En eso todos se animaron de nuevo, se acercaron y empezaron a cantarle. -¡feliz cumpleaños Issy!-dijeron todos al final.

-Gracias a todos chicos-dijo Issy.

\- Pide un deseo-dijo Jack.

-Cuando Issy soplo las velas. Jack le clava la cabeza el pastel. Issy quedo con la cara embarrada de pastel.

-¡Jack! -Regañaron Torv y hada.

Pero luego Issy tomo un pedazo de pastel y se lo arrojo a la cara a Jack.

-Ahora estamos a mano-dijo Issy riéndose.

Todos se echaron a reír sobre todo conejo. El resto de la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, cuando la fiesta se acabo la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido, hasta que solo quedaron los guardianes, Torv, Mary, Issy, Sahrek y su hijos.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, gracias la gran fiesta norte-dijo Issy.

-Oh, fue un placer querida -dijo norte.

-Ha, ¿ya tienen que irse?, la noche apenas está en pañales-dijo Jack, quejándose.

-En pañales estas tu frost-dijo conejo.

-¿Qué dijiste canguro? –pregunto Jack.

-Lo que escuchaste cubito de hielo-dijo conejo.

Empezaron a discutir y todos trataron de calmarlos.

Cuando de repente el hombre en la luna se asomaba por el agujero en el techo y como siempre Meme fue el único que lo noto. Empezó a hacer señales y dibujos de arena pero nadie le hacía caso. Hasta que tomo a un duende que bebía ponche y empezó a zarandearlo. Todos se giraron a miraron hacia él. Entonces hizo una flecha y apunto a la luna.

-A hombre en la luna meme ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?-dijo norte

Meme se enojo y le empezó a salir arena por los oídos.

-Hombre de la luna, ¿qué pasa viejo amigo?-dijo norte

-¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta?-pregunto Jack.

Entonces la luna empezó a brillar. Pero esta vez no proyecto sombras como siempre sino que el mismo Manny apareció frente a ellos. Era un hombre pequeño, redondo. Era calvo era calvo, excepto por un gran mechón de pelo que estaba hacia arriba y se acurruco en el extremo. Tenía una cara redonda con una nariz pequeña redonda. Era un poco más alto que Meme. Tenía, un traje blanco y dorado, con un chaleco que tenía un medallón con una media luna dibujada, una corbata de moño roja y zapatos de mezclilla.

-tenemos un gran problema-dijo Manny.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. No podían creer que Manny, el hombre de la luna, el zar lunar. Estuviera parado justo en frente de ellos. Incluso Sahrek parecía ligeramente sorprendido.

Jack e Issy se miraron las caras y se estrujaron los ojos para cerciorarse de que estaban viendo bien.

-Discúlpenme, por aparecer de improviso, pero no lo habría hecho sino fuera algo importante- Manny.

Todos observaban aun algo asombrados a Manny. Cuando por fin volvieron en sí. Norte le pregunto.

-¿Cuál a es el problema?-pregunto norte

-Tiene que ser algo muy malo, si tuviste que venir en persona a decírnoslo-dijo Mary.

-¿Es pitch?-pregunto Jack.

-Acaso volvió-pregunto hada.

-no, no eso es imposible nos aseguramos de eso-dijo conejo.

Meme se volteo a ver a conejo, con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, bueno Meme se aseguro de eso-dijo conejo.

De repente todos empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Manny. Todos hablando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oigan!-grito Issy.

Todos se giraron a ver a Issy.

-¿Por qué no escuchan primero cual es el problema y después se alarman?-dijo Issy, tratando de calmarlos a todos.

-Gracias Issy –dijo Manny, bueno ¿escucharon sobre el cometa que paso a noche cerca de la tierra?

Si salió en todas las noticias-dijo Issy.

-Esperen, no lo entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver el meteoro con el problema?-pregunto Jack.

-Era un cometa-dijo Issy.

-Lo que sea-dijo Jack-

-Bueno inicialmente pensé que si era pitch pero luego sentí algo diferente que venía desde el cometa, era algo más fuerte, furioso, mas siniestro, más horrible, mas…

-¡Oye!-grito una voz, que venía de la parte superior del globo terrestre. Todos miraron arriba pero no vieron nada.

-¿Quién anda hay?-pregunto conejo

Meme, Jack y hada volaron para ver mejor.

¿Ven algo?-pregunta Issy.

-No-dijo Jack luego, los tres volvieron abajo.

-Eso fue muy grosero- ahora todos miraron al frente y vieron a una persona parada frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados. Tenía puesto un abrigo blanco con una capucha, unos leggins negros, botas blancas y un pasamontañas calavera. Todos dieron un salto atrás del susto. Luego de que les paso todos se pusieron en guardia. Issy y Sahrek pusieron a los niños a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Jack.

-¿Quién soy yo?-pregunto poniéndose de espalda a todos. –Bueno, según la interesante descripción del señor Manny, soy la fuerte, furiosa, siniestra y horrible cosa. Que venía en el cometa-dijo quitándose el abrigo y el pasamontañas para luego darse la vuelta. -Díganme la verdad ¿enserio les parezco tan horrible?-pregunto, Era una chica de unos 19 o 20 años de edad, piel trigueña, pelo largo, con mechas moradas y cristalinos ojos amatista.

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capitulo cualquier comentario, queja, insulto, alabanza, contribución, etc, etc lo leeré. Bye**


	3. Capítulo 3: Presentaciones

**Hola, hola, hola aquí esta capitulo 3. pase un día entero escribiendo y reescribiendo este capitulo espero que les guste.**

 **Sin mas aquí esta el capitulo 3.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Presentaciones.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la chica aun en guardia.

-¿Tú eras lo que venía en el cometa?-pregunto conejo.

-Amm, si acabo de decirlo, yo creía que los canguros tenían buen oído-dijo la chica, con cierto tono de burla.

-no soy un canguro, soy un conejo-dijo conejo enojado.

-si como sea-dijo la chica.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto hada

-y ¿qué quieres aquí?-pregunto norte

-No tengo que explicarles nada y menos después de todo lo que dijeron de mí-dijo la chica enojada viendo a Manny.

El guardián retrocedió un poco.

-Excúsame no quería insultarte, pero tu tampoco deberías estar espiando a los demás-dijo Manny con tono solemne.

-Tuche. Bien si quieren que les diga quién soy y que hago aquí, preséntense primero díganme su nombres no sus apodos, solo sus nombres nada más-dijo la chica con la voz mas calmada

Todos miraron a Manny y este les asintió.

-Me llamo Jackson-

Jack fue el primero.

-Manny-

-Yo soy Toothiana-

-Nicolás-

Meme dibujo su nombre Emanuel.

-Mary-

-Tory-

-Isolda-

-Sahrek-

-Tequen'Kahr-

-T'Ulia-

Norte le dio un codazo a conejo que gruño, doblo los ojos y dijo su nombre.

-Áster-

-Bien ahora es tu turno de presentarte y decirnos ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Manny.

-Oigan ustedes hacen demasiadas preguntas-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en un sofá que había cerca de globo terráqueo.

-soy una viajera eterna-dijo la chica.

-¿Una qué?-pregunto conejo.

-una viajera eterna, enserio lávate las orejas canguro-dijo la chica

-Que no me llames canguro-dijo conejo

Todos empezaron a bajar la guardia.

-Discúlpame pero no te estoy entendiendo querida, podrías explicarnos mejor-pregunta Manny.

-Está bien, pero odio explicar la misma cosa dos veces así que presten atención-dijo la chica con tono de seriedad. Me llamo Amethist Heart y soy una viajera eterna, los viajeros somos seres que viajan entre los universos utilizando la luz de la creación y antes de que me pregunten que es la luz de la creación. Es una energía, la esencia misma del universo y no solo nos permite viajar entre los mundos- dijo Amethist.

-¿Que más les permite hacer?-pregunto Manny.

-Nos permite crear-Al decir esto una chispa de luz violeta apareció en su mano. -Transformar-La chispa se convirtió en una mariposa, voló hacia los guardianes y se poso en el callado de Jack. -O destruir-La mariposa se desintegro.

Lo que hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia otra vez

– ¿O acaso alguno recuerda que este sofá estuviera aquí antes?-pregunto

Ninguno había notado que ella hizo aparecer el sofá

-ya entendí, eres una especie vagabunda cósmica-dijo Manny

-Wow debes acumular muchas millas de viajera frecuente-bromeo Jack.

Esto hizo que Amethist empezara a reírse.

-Al fin alguien con sentido del humor-dijo Amethist.

-Pero no es lo único que hacemos también somos protectores del cosmos cuando la estructura de un universo se ve amenazada por la falta de equilibrio, un viajero acude para restablecer el balance y proteger la existencia de la destrucción. La última vez que un viajero vino a este mundo fue cuando ustedes estaban en guerra contra un tal pitch Black.

-Espera un segundo, nosotros no vimos a ningún viajero durante la guerra con picth-dijo conejo.

-eso es porque él solamente debía intervenir para derrotar a pitch en caso de que ustedes no lo lograran, pero él estuvo ahí todo el tiempo desde china, la casa blanca, cuando buscaban los ingredientes para la poción , cuando Isolda fue capturada, en el ataque a arcadia, incluso cuando Isolda y Rory viajaron en el tiempo-dijo Amethist.

-Genial nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo y ese inútil solo se quedo mirando-dijo conejo.

-¡Conejo!-dijeron norte y hada.

-Que es la verdad-dijo conejo

Amethist se levanto del sofá y se acerco a conejo.

-Escucha canguro dandi me caes bien, pese al hecho de que eres un gruñón, pero si vuelves a insultar a Alexander Bundoc frente a mí, ¡te voy a romper los huevos de pascua ¡-dijo enojada. – ¡perdón por usar este tono, pero me molesta que hablen mal de alguien a sus espaldas! y más cuando ese alguien ya no sigue vivo para defenderse-dijo con tristeza.

Lo último hizo que conejo se sintiera como un tonto, se notaba en su cara.

-¿Espera murió pero creí que eran inmortales o algo así?- pregunto Mary.

-Nosotros también tenemos limites, somos inmortales pero podemos ser heridos y Morir como cualquier persona normal-dijo Amethist , caminado al sofá.

-Irónico-dijo Mary.

-Lo siento no era mi intención insultarlo-dijo conejo, tratando de disculparse.

-No tranquilo, murió haciendo lo que le gustaba y eso era proteger el cosmos-dijo Amethist, volviendo a sentarse. En fin con todo esto ya se me había olvidado lo que venía a hacer. Necesito que me presten al cubito de hielo-dijo mirando Jack.

-¿A mí para qué?-pregunta Jack.

-hay algo que tengo que hacer y necesito tu ayuda -dijo Amethist.

Torv puso cara de enojo.

-¿Que tienes que hacer?-pregunto Torv algo enojada.

-Que Jack les cuente cuando volvamos- dijo levantándose del sofá que desapareció en cuanto los hizo. –Vamos cubito de hielo-dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo su abrigo y el pasamontañas.

-El no va ir contigo-dijo Torv.

Amethist vio a Torv confusa, pero luego entendió el porqué de su enojo.

-Hay relájate flamita, el no es mi tipo, me gustan los chicos con mas carne en los huesos-dijo Amethist, mientras tocaba el brazo de Jack.

Conejo y Mary se partía de risa.

-Oye así quieres que te ayude-dijo Jack quejándose.

-Pues si el va yo voy-dijo Torv

-Como quieras flamita-dijo Amethist

-Oigan y yo no tengo opinión en todo esto-pregunta Jack.

-¡No!-dijeron Amethist y Torv al unisonó.

Amethist saco un Smartphone morado, con corazones blancos de su abrigo.

-Giber ya tengo al cubito de hielo y a su novia trae la nave a fuera del taller-dijo mientras hablaba por el Smartphone.

-¿Una nave para que, no vamos al espacio o sí?-pregunto Torv

-No tranquila-dijo Amethist.

Todos escucharon un fuerte ruido que venía de afuera del taller.

-Hay esta mi nave vamos-dijo mientras caminaba al ascensor pero la voz de Manny la detuvo.

-Amethist, antes de que te vayas ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta?-

-si es la última claro-

-obviamente tú no eres la que generaba esa energía maligna que provenía del cometa, ¿acaso sabes que o quien pueda ser el que generaba esa energía?-cuestiono Manny.

-No lo sé, yo no cree ese cometa apareció de la nada y embistió mi nave, como venia hacia acá la computadora de la nave lo uso como aventó y luego aprovecho la gravedad de la luna para desviarlo lejos de la tierra. Pero yo no me preocuparía a esta hora ese cometa ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí-dijo con tono despreocupado, para luego entra al ascensor.

-¿Crees que nos esté diciendo la verdad Manny?-pregunta norte.

-No toda, aun siento que hay algo que no nos está diciendo, pero creo que podemos confiar en ella, al menos por ahora-dijo Manny mirando a todos para luego volver a la luna.

-¡Cubito, flamita van a venir!-gritaba Amethist desde el ascensor.

* * *

Todos salieron del taller de norte, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba todo, por suerte esa noche no había ninguna ventisca, pero aun así Torv y conejo estaba temblando.

-¿Do…donde está la nave? Dijo Torv temblando de frió.

-Un poco más adelante y chocarías con ella-dijo Amethist.

Todos empezaron a ver hacia todos lados, hasta que Amethist saco su Smartphone y dijo –desactivar modo espectro-

En ese momento la misma nave que cayó en los Alpes apareció frente a ellos. Todos se sorprendieron, no esperaban que la nave fuera invisible.

-¿Cómo creen que vamos a todos lados sin que nos vean?-dijo Amethist, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer unos segundos después sobre la nave.

-Menos mal que Rory no está aquí o seguro le daría un ataque-dijo Issy

-¿Acaso todas tus cosas tienen corazones rosas?-pregunta Mary

-Bien en primera no son rosas son violeta y en segunda si, si los tienen-dijo Amethist.

-Amethist ¿no te parece que tu nave es algo pequeña para los tres? Pregunto Jack, ya que la nave parecía ser solo para uno.

-No te preocupes-dijo Amethist saltando junto a ellos. –Es más grande de lo que parece, Giber abre la compuerta-dijo en su Smartphone y se abrió una compuerta en parte baja de la nave.

-Ya vámonos-dijo Amethist entrando a la nave.

-Jack Torv tengan cuidado-dijo Issy preocupada.

-Tranquila estaremos bien-dijo Jack.

Luego Jack y Torv se subieron a la nave, esta provoco una ráfaga de aire que levanto una ola de nieve que cubrió a todos. La nave se elevo, cerro la compuerta y salió disparada hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Issy ¿pasa algo malo?- pregunta norte.

-Es Amethist-

-Manny dijo que podemos confiar en ella-dijo hada.

-No es eso es que siento que ya la conocía pero no se de donde-contesto.

* * *

Mientras tanto el cometa seguía viajando a una gran velocidad, de repente empezó a despedazarse hasta que solo quedo que solamente quedo un pequeño fragmento de hielo violeta, que se estrello en una gran luna y le causo un gigantesco cráter. El fragmento empezó a agrietarse y de las grietas salia un humo negro enrojecido. el humo empezó a tomar forma de un hombre.

-¡Libre al fin soy libre!-grito la sombra.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo ¿que secreto oculta Amethist?, ¿por que Issy siente que la conoce? y ¿quien sera la sombra del cometa? una corrección que se me paso no sera un solo enemigo serán 6 y antes de irme los reto a adivinar que conexión tiene Amethist con el pasado. C** **ualquier comentario, queja, insulto, alabanza, contribución, etc, etc lo leeré. Bye**


	4. Capítulo 4: Polizones abordo

**Bueno e aquí el capitulo 4, mis perdones por la tardanza pero ya esta y el siguiente ya esta a al mitad así que no tendrán que esperar mucho.**

 **Sin mas que agregar el capitulo 4 Polizones a bordo.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Polizones a bordo.

Jack y Torv se sorprendieron lo que Amethist decía era cierto la nave era más grande por dentro.

Estaban en una sala circular muy futurista, con sofás como el que hizo aparecer en el polo, también había una barra de bebidas, estantes llenos de libros, en el centro había una mesa que proyectaba hologramas como si fuera un protector de pantalla, y lo más hermoso eran las paredes fueron usadas como lienzos para crear hermosas pinturas de paisajes, animales y criaturas místicas.

-¿Esta es tu nave?-pregunto Jack.

-¿Qué esperaban?-pregunto Amethist.

-no se algo parecido a las películas de Rory-dijo Jack.

Amethist se rió.

-Esas chatarras dejaron de estar a la moda el milenio pasado, esta es último modelo.

-¿tu pintaste todo eso?-pregunto Torv.

-Sí, son pinturas del último mundo que visite-contesto Amethist.

-Son hermosas casi parecen reales- dijo Torv

–Gracias, de hecho me recordaste algo.

Amethist aplaudió varias veces y las pinturas se borraron.

-¿Por qué las borraste?-pregunta Torv.

-Necesito espacio para las nuevas pinturas que hare aquí-dijo Amethist.

Jack bostezo.

-Bueno no es que me este aburriendo, pero puedes decirme ¿Por qué? Vine aquí.

-te lo diré cuando lleguemos-dijo Amethist.

-¿Y cuanto falta para llegar?-

-Unos 10 minutos, esperen aquí voy a buscar unas cosas, beban algo si quieren-dijo Amethist saliendo de la sala.

Jack miro a Torv con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Así que Torv ¿porque quisiste venir a esta pequeña aventura?-pregunta Jack.

-Torv se puso nerviosa no sabía que contestarle.

-Bueno, es que no quería dejarte toda la diversión a ti solo-contesta Torv.

-Ahí que bueno que era eso porque si no te conociera diría que estas celosa-dijo Jack con tono divertido.

-Celosa yo, ¿de qué estaría celosa?-dijo Torv.

-No lo sé una chica de repente, y quiere que tu novio baja con ella, tal vez te sientes amenazada-dijo Jack atrapándola por la cintura.

-Así que eso crees-dijo Torv poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack.

-yo solo estoy dando un ejemplo-dijo Jack.

-Dime una cosa ¿crees que ella podría amarte más que yo?

-Probemos- Jack se acerco para besar a Torv pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-¡OIGAN ESTO NO ES HOTEL!-grito una voz.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a un pequeño robot esfera flotando frente a ellos.

-Escucharon lo que dije esto no es hotel, bajan a hacerse cariñitos a otro lado.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta pregunta Torv.

-Giber el asistente de Amethist-contesto el pequeño robot.

En eso Amethist entro a la sala, con un bolso deportivo.

-Bien todo listo, veo que ya conocieron a Giber-dijo Amethist.

-Jefa solo necesitábamos al cubito de hielo ¿para que trajo a la llama loca?-pregunto Giber.

-Ella quería venir, además cree que quiero robarle al cubito de hielo-dijo Amethist.

-Ha ha ha ¿enserio?-pregunto Giber partiéndose de risa.

-No le veo la gracia-dijo Jack con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo si –dijo Amethist riéndose y sacando algo del bolso. –En fin, ten cubito son para ti.

Amethist le dio a Jack unos guanteletes, con unos copos de nieve grabados.

-Gracias pero ¿pero para qué son? Todavía no me has dicho para que necesitas mi ayuda-cuestiono Jack.

-bien cubito te traje para que… no pudo terminar de explicar porque Giber la interrumpió.

-¡Jefa detecto intrusos a bordo!-grito Giber alarmado.

-Giber estoy parada junto a ti no tienes que gritar-dijo Amethist con la mano en el oído. – ¿Donde están los intrusos?

-Están en la cocina-contesta Giber.

-Bien, lo siento chicos tengo que ir a revisar, no me gustan los polizones.

-Te ayudaremos, así terminaremos con esto más rápido con todo esto- dijo Torv fastidia.

-Am ¿gracias? Bien vamos.

* * *

-Salieron de la sala y caminaron por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la cocina.

-Muy bien todos alerta-dijo Amethist mientras convertía su brazalete en una especie de ballesta de luz liquida violeta.

Jack apunto su cayado al frente, Torv creó unas mini-bolas de fuego en sus manos y el ojo de Giber se convirtió en una mira láser.

-Todos listos 1, 2,3 y se abrió la puerta.

-¡Quietos!-grito Giber.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que los intrusos eran Teken'Kahr y T'Ulia, que se giran de golpe. Estaban en una mesa llena de dulces, pasteles y helados.

Teken T'Ulia ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Jack.

Los niños se miraron entre si.

-Hola tío Jack, lo que pasa es que creímos que necesitarías apoyo para ayudar a Amethist, con lo que iban a hacer-contesto T'Ulia tratando de excusarlos.

Todos los vieron con cara de que no les creían nada.

-Hay aja y acaso iban a ayudarme ¿vaciando mi refrigerador de postres?-pregunto Amethist con los brazos cruzados.

-Pues-dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo.

-Niños su madre debe estar preocupada buscándolos-dijo Torv.

-Y segura va a estar molesta cuando sepa donde estaban-dijo Jack.

-¿Cómo se subieron a la saeta?-pregunto Giber.

-¿La saeta?-preguntaron los niños.

-Así se llama la nave-contesta el robot.

-Pues subimos cuando todos estaban distraídos por la ola de nieve que levanto la saeta-contesta Teken.

-Son astutos-dijo Amethist con una ceja levantada. -Ahora digan me ¿quién mas subió con ustedes?-pregunto Amethist con tono de interrogatorio.

-¿cómo que quien más? Solo subimos nosotros-dijo T'Ulia confundida.

-Yo detecte a cuatro intrusos no a dos, ¡ASÍ QUE CONFIESEN MOCOSO!-grito el pequeño robot.

-¡Oye! no les grites estoy aquí-dijo Mary saliendo de una de las sombras de la cocina.

Por otro lado salió meme de la que parecía ser la cava de vinos.

-Genial ¿que todos tomaron mi nave como autobús?-pregunta Amethist.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto Giber

Meme empezó a hacer dibujo de arena sobre su cabeza, pero nadie le entendió excepto Amethist y Giber.

-¿Así que vieron a los niños subirse a la nave?-pregunto Amethist.

-Y ¿envés de detenerlos o avisarle a sus padres disidieron subirse de polizones con ellos?-pregunto Giber.

Mary y meme se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Esperen entendieron lo que dijo?-pregunta Torv.

-Si más claro no pudo haberlo dicho-contesta Amethist.

Justo en ese momento la saeta aterrizo.

-Jefa llegamos al páramo helado-dijo Giber.

-Bien, ya no tenemos tiempo para regresar los al polo, vamos cubito a trabajar-dijo Amethist caminando a la puerta.

¡Si vamos!-gritaron los niños corriendo a la puerta pero Amethist les corto el paso.

-No no no, ustedes se quedan aquí-dijo Amethist regañándolos.

-¡Que!, ¿Por qué?-pregunta Teken.

-Porque es peligroso-contesta Giber.

-Sí y porque si algo les pasa no quiero tener que aguantar a sus padres culpándome por eso-contesta Amethist con los brazos cruzados.

-Ha ha ha ya escucharon mocosos se quedan-dijo Giber burlándose.

-Me alegre que te haga Gracia Giber porque tú te quedaras a cuidarlos-dijo Amethist.

-¿Qué yo porque?-reclama el robot.

-Por no haber cerrado la compuerta en cuanto entramos, por eso-Contesto saliendo de la cocina.

-Tío Jack queremos ir-dijo Teken.

-Lo sé niños, pero Amethist tiene razón sus padres se preocuparían mucho si algo les pasara, bueno un poco mas su madre, pero ya me entendieron-dijo Jack.

-¡Cubito date prisa!-grito Amethist.

* * *

Todos bajaron de la saeta, menos claro Giber y los niños.

-Donde estamos-pregunta Torv, que traía un abrigo, Amethist les había dado uno a todos menos a Jack.

Estaban en una isla, con una montaña cubierta de nieve, hielo y con nubarrones negros girando sobre ella.

-Estamos en el páramo helado, es una isla oculta en la línea ecuatorial-contesta Amethist.

-¿En la línea ecuatorial y como es que está congelada?-dijo Torv y luego volteo hacia Jack.

-No me mires a mi no tuve nada que ver-dijo Jack.

–Síganme y lo averiguaran-Amethist los condujo a la entrada de una cueva en la falda de la montaña. –bien lo que venimos a buscar es ahí dentro. Se adentraron en la cueva y a medida que avanzaban, el frio aumentaba, aun con los abrigos que les dio Amethist todos menos Jack estaban temblando, finalmente llegaron a una gran caverna, en la que había un gigantesco puente de hielo sobre un precipicio, del que no se distinguía el fondo, al otro lado del puente había dos estatuas se unas serpiente formando un arco que era la entrada a otra cueva.

-Bien hasta aquí llegamos nosotros, es tu turno cubito-dijo Amethist.

En la saeta, Giber y los niños estaban discutiendo en la sala de estar.

-No es justo queríamos ir con el tío Jack y Torv-se quejo T'Ulia.

-Y que, ¿creen que yo quería quedarme a cuidarlos?, yo también quería ir-dijo Giber fastidiado.

-Si tu quieres ir y nosotros también ¿Por qué no vamos?- pregunto Teken.

-Ya escucharon a la jefa no quiere quejas de sus padres si algo les pasa, y yo no quiero quejas de ella por dejarlos ir- les contesto. -¡SUS PADRES ESO ES!-grito.

-¿Eso es qué?-pregunta T'Ulia.

-Llamare a sus padres para que vengan a buscarlos, con una de esas esferas transportadoras-dijo el robot.

Los niños pusieron cara de que no les gustaba la idea. Giber se acerco a la mesa central y en esta apareció una pantalla redonda.

* * *

En el polo norte.

Todos registraron de arriba abajo el taller de norte, pero no encontraron a los niños, Mary o Meme.

-¿Adonde pudieron haber ido?- pregunta hada.

-Los cuatro estaban con nosotros cuando la nave de Amethist despego-dijo Issy angustiada.

-¿Creen que se hayan ido con ellos?-pregunto norte.

En ese momento sonó el Smartphone de Issy.

-Tal vez sean ellos llamando-dijo Sahrek tranquilamente.

-No es de un número desconocido –dijo Issy contestando la llamada. –Hola.

-Hola ¿hablo con Isolda oswald?-

-Si ella habla-

-Me llamo Giber soy el asistente de Amethist Heart, y llamo para preguntar ¿si pueden venir a buscar a Tukan y Nukia?

-¿Teken y T'Ulia están ahí?

-Si ellos, Mary y meme se subieron de polizones a la nave, así que háganme un favor y vengan por ellos, estamos en…

-¿En dónde?-pregunta Issy.

-¿Por qué hay tanto silencio aquí?-

Giber miro hacia todos lados, pero no vio a los niños por ningún lado.

-¡GIBER!-dijo un grito que venía de afuera de la saeta.

-¿Que está pasando?-pregunto Issy.

-Am no cuelgues vuelvo en un segundo.

Giber se asomo por una ventanilla y vio a los niños saludando desde afuera de la saeta.

-¡Vuelvan aquí mocosos!-grito Giber, pero los niños negaban con la cabeza.

-Giber contéstame ¿Dónde están mis hijos?-pregunto Issy alarmada.

-Sorry I did not speak Spanish goodbye-dijo Giber colgando la llamada y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la saeta.

-¿Qué están haciendo? Entren a la saeta ahora- dijo Giber.

-Olvídalo camarita-dijo Teken con los brazos cruzados.

-La jefa se molestara con ustedes cuando sepa que se escaparon-dijo Giber tratando de convencerlos.

Los niños sonrieron.

-Y más se enojara contigo cuando sepa que nos escapamos porque tu olvidaste cerrar la compuerta de nuevo-dijo T'Ulia.

Giber se giro a ver la saeta y vio que era cierto, olvido cerrar la compuerta otra vez.

-Estoy frito-dijo Giber desanimado.

-Vamos Giber los tres ya estamos en problemas, así que ¿por qué no vamos de aventura con los demás?-pregunto Teken.

Giber suspiro resignado.

-Está bien, pero si vamos a ir iremos preparados-dijo el pequeño robot entrando al la saeta, salió unos minutos después junto con dos motocicletas can-am spyder, dos abrigos y cascos.

-Pónganse eso y súbanse-les dijo Giber.

Los niños no lo pensaron dos veces, se pusieron los abrigos, los cascos y se subieron a las motos.

-¿Listos?

-SI-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Y fuimonos!-gritaron los tres, arrancando las motos y dirigiéndose a la montaña.

* * *

De vuelta en el polo.

Issy estaba tratando de remarcarle a Giber pero no le contestaba por obvias razones.

-Cálmate Issy al menos ya sabemos que los niños están bien –dijo norte tratando de calmarla.

-Eso no me hace sentir más tranquila-dijo Issy.

-Issy Jack, Torv, Mary, y Meme no dejaran que les pase nada-dijo conejo.

-Espero que tengas razón-dijo la escocesa suspirando.

* * *

 **Vaya los hijos de Issy son tremendos y astutos como dicen los Hulcan es lógico, Ok eso fue todo por este capitulo un poco mas largo de lo que acostumbro, pero estaba inspirado ya saben C** **ualquier comentario, queja, insulto, alabanza, contribución, etc, etc lo leeré. Bye**


	5. Capítulo 5: Serpientes y escaleras

**Hola bueno sobre este capitulo no hay mucho que comentar disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Piedras y serpientes.

-¿Mi turno para qué?-pregunto Jack.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos aclares ¿por qué estamos aquí? Y ¿para que necesitas a Jack?-pregunto Mary.

Todos se cruzaron de brazos incluso Meme.

-Esta bien tienen razón-dijo Amethist suspirando. -Estamos aquí para encontrar una piedra perpetua.

-¿Una piedra perpetua? nunca había oído sobre ella-dijo Torv.

-Meme empezó a hacer dibujos de arena, al parecer el si sabía de que se trataba, pero nadie excepto Amethist entendía lo que decía.

-Compañero porque no dejas que Amethist nos explique-dijo Jack.

Meme se encogió de hombros.

-No todos entienden el arte Meme-dijo Amethist tratando de animarlo. -La piedra perpetua es una piedra encantada con el poder de hacer que todo lo que toquen dure para siempre si la pone en un lago este nunca se secara, si la pones en una llama esta arderá incluso bajo el agua, si la entierras junto a un árbol este crecerá tan alto que podrás trepar hasta las nubes, ya entienden la idea.

-Ósea que esa es la razón por la que esta isla está congelada, hay un piedra perpetua en hielo aquí-dijo Torv.

-Así es y también es la razón por la que nosotros llegamos hasta aquí-dijo Amethist.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Mary.

Amethist saco una manzana del bolso deportivo y la lanzo hacia adentro de la cueva, en cuanto paso el arco de las serpientes se congelo y se hizo pedazos.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Es por eso, pasando de esta entrada todo lo que no sea de hielo se hace pedazos por eso es que necesito al cubito de hielo-contesto Amethist.

-Entiendo y los guanteletes que me diste ¿para qué son?-pregunto Jack.

-Son para que tomes la piedra, si la tocas con tus manos denudas tus poderes se saldrían de control y no solo nos congelarías a nosotros sino también al resto del atlantico.

-Ya entendí tocar piedra malo-dijo Jack bromeando.

-Bien cuando tengas la piedra métela aquí-dijo Amethist sacando un farol de plata del bolso deportivo. Y cuídala bien esa es la última piedra perpetua que queda en el mundo, y es ridículamente frágil.

-¿Es una piedra que puede hacer que cualquier cosa dure para siempre pero se rompe fácilmente?-pregunta Mary.

-Irónico cierto-dijo Amethist bromeando. -Si no ¿por qué creen que es la ultima que queda?

-¿Y para que necesitas la piedra?-pregunta Torv.

-Es para...el Smartphone de Amethist sonó esta le echo un vistazo y pareció no gustarle lo que leyó.-No hay tiempo para mas explicaciones...pero resumiendo esta por pasar una catástrofe y necesito la piedra para evitarla, tenemos hasta antes del amanecer para hacerlo. Por favor Jack necesito tu ayuda.

Jack la vio un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo, pero luego le sonrió.

-No te preocupes la recuperare-dijo Jack tomando el farol y dirigiéndose a la cueva pero antes de que entrara Torv lo detuvo.

-Jack, ten cuidado si-dijo Torv dándole un rápido beso.

-Tranquila estaré bien. Entro, tomo la piedra y salgo rápido-dijo Jack regresándole el beso y luego volando dentro de la cueva.

* * *

Por otro lado Giber y los niños ya habían entrado a la cueva. Los niños se la estaban pasando de lo lindo. La cueva estaba repleta de curvas, giros, subidas, bajas. Eso sumado a las motos era igual a estar en una gran montaña rusa. Continuaron así hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación de dos caminos uno iba hacia arriba y el otro abajo.

-¿Por dónde vamos Giber?-pregunta Teken.

-No se-dijo Giber moviendo su ojo de un lado a otro.

-Creí que sabias el camino-dijo T'Ulia.

-Si lo sé pero siempre confundo izquierda y derecha-dijo volteándose a ver a los niños. -¿Cuál es la izquierda?

-Pues esa-dijo Teken señalando el camino que bajaba.

-Entonces es por la derecha-dijo Giber.

T'Ulia arranco primero, seguida por su hermano Giber se quedo viendo el otro camino un momento y luego fue tras los niños.

* * *

De vuelta con Jack este volaba a toda velocidad atreves de la cueva, a pesar de Jack era un espíritu invernal el hielo comenzaba a formarse en su ropa. Viendo esto acelero el vuelo hasta que llego a otra caverna era más pequeña que la anterior y estaba totalmente cubierta de hielo. Jack reviso toda la caverna pero no vio la piedra por ningún lado.

-Donde estará esa piedra-dijo quejándose

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía que forma tenia la piedra, olvido preguntárselo a Amethist. Entonces suspiro levantando la cabeza hacia arriba y luego frunció el ceño observo una pequeña luz que había en el techo de la caverna. Voló hasta ella, y vio una piedra blanca del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Estaba en la boca de una gran estatua de serpiente como las del puente solo que esta era blanca y se enrollaba en una gran estalactita de hielo.

-Así que aquí estas-dijo colocándose los guanteletes

Tomo la piedra con cuidado pero estaba atorada, trato de no forcejear mucho para no romperla y de un ultimo tirón logro sacarla, pero esta se le resbalo de las manos.

-¡NO!-grito lanzándose tras ella.

La atrapo a unos centímetros del piso. Suspiro aliviado, la miro para ve sino se rompió y luego la puso dentro del farol.

-Fue sencillo-dijo jadeando.

(Nota del autor: que chiste tendría que fuera tan sencillo)

-De repente empezaron a caer trozos de hielo del techo, la estatua se estaba moviendo y acto seguido cayó al suelo. Jack logro quitarse antes de que lo aplastara, la serpiente se irguió viendo fijamente a Jack y lanzo un ensordecedor rugido lo escucharon todos en la cueva.

Jack voló hasta la salida lo más rápido que pudo la serpiente se lanzo detrás de el, pese al tamaño que tenia cavia por la cueva.

En el puente todos estaban alertas.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-Pregunta Torv.

Meme dibujo un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

En eso todos vieron venir a Jack volando a toda velocidad con la serpiente detrás de él.

-¡JACK!-Grito Torv.

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa!?-pregunto Mary.

-De ser el guardián de la piedra-dijo Amethist.

-Sea lo que sea no se ve muy amisto-dijo Mary retrocediendo.

Amethist corrió a la entrada de la cueva, extendió su brazo izquierdo al frente y transformo su brazalete en una ballesta. Parecía mas un arco horizontal.

-¡Cubito apresúrate!-le grito a Jack.

-¡NO si quieres me detengo y te compro un café!-grito Jack sarcásticamente.

Jack pasó la entrada y Amethist disparo una ráfaga de energía morada en forma de media luna a la entrada de la cueva. La explosión empujo a todos a la mitad del puente, y derrumbo la entrada de la cueva enterrando a la serpiente.

-Ay, tengo que aprender a tener sentido de la mesura -dijo Amethist tendida en el suelo quejándose. Chicos ¿están bien?

Todos empezaron a levantarse.

-la próxima avísanos cuando hagas eso-dijo Torv

-Lo siento- se disculpo Amethist levantándose.

Mary solo se quejo y Meme sacudió la cabeza.

-Jack-dijo Torv acercándose a Jack que seguía en el suelo.

-¿Está bien?-pregunta Amethist.

-No, necesito respiración de boca a boca-dijo el chico bromeando.

-Está bien-dijo Torv sonriendo y besándolo.

-Así a cualquiera le provoca accidentarse-dijo Jack sonriendo.

Todos empezaron a reírse, un segundo después Amethist cayó al suelo de rodillas.

¿Amethist estas bien?-le pregunta Mary ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si si, es solo que el poder de destruir te deja agotado si no te mides a la hora de usarlo-dijo levantándose y luego inhalo y exhalo profundamente. –uff, tranquilos estaré bien.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Mary doblando los ojos.

-Bien lo prometido es deuda-dijo Jack levantándose. -Les presento la piedra perpetua-dijo mostrándole a todos el farol.

-Wau es hermosa-dijo Torv.

-Buen trabajo cubito-dijo Amethist y sonriendo.

-Oigan mejor vámonos ya no aguanto este frio-dijo Mary frotándose los brazos.

-¿Frío?-pregunta Amethist.-Que raro ya quitamos la piedra del hielo ¿Por qué sigue tan frío aquí?

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo. Todos voltearon hacia la entrada solo para ver a la serpiente saliendo de los escombros. Esta clavo sus ojos en el farol y avanzo enrollándose en el puente.

-Todos a la salida-dijo Amethist.

Todos fueron a la salida. Jack, Meme y Mary Iban volando. Amethist y Torv corrieron.

-Torv ¿por qué no vuelas?-dijo Amethist.

-El frío me debilita no puedo usar mis poderes-dijo mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía.

La serpiente se detuvo y les escupió una especie de ráfaga de hielo. Torv miro atrás y luego grito ¡al suelo! Tirándose sobre Amethist. La ráfaga paso sobre ellas y los demás la evadieron volando fuera del puente, pero esta congelo la salida bloqueándola por completo.

-Bloqueo la salida-dijo Amethist levantándose.

Las dos chicas se giraron y vieron a la serpiente erguida frente a ellas. Pero esta no les presto atención tenia la vista en Jack rugió de nuevo y le escupió ráfaga tras ráfaga a Jack.

-¿Por que solo ataca a Jack?-pregunta Torv.

-por que el tiene la piedra-contesta Amethist mientras observaba a Jack evadiendo las ráfagas.

-¡Oigan no me molesto si me ayudan eh-Grito el chico exhausto.

En ese momento Mary tubo una idea y aprovechando que la serpiente estaba distraída creo una gran guadaña de arena negra como la de Pith. Voló a toda marcha hacia el cuello de la serpiente y de un solo tajo la decapito.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras veían la cabeza del reptil caer al precipicio. Nadie podía creer lo que paso ni siquiera la misma Mary. El cuerpo de la serpiente quedo enrollado en el puente y la parte erguida empezó a caer al frente. Amethist y Torv no lo vieron por suerte Meme reacciono y las quito del puente en dos nubes de arena.

-Gracias Meme dijo Torv. Luego se acercaron a Mary.

-Mary eso fue increíble-dijo Jack dándole un abrazo.

-Si fue sorprendente derrotaste a la serpiente de un solo corte-dijo dijo Torv eufórica.

Meme levanto los pulgares y dibujo una carita sonriente.

-Gracias, pero solo recordé lo que me enseñaron en clase de ciencias, si le cortas la cabeza a una serpiente el cuerpo muere-dijo la asiática un poco ruborizada por los elogios.

Todos aterrizaron en la saliente a la que se sujetaba el puente donde la salida seguía congelada.

-Bien ya no esta la serpiente pero la salida sigue bloqueada y falta una hora para que amanezca-dijo Amethist mirando su Smartphone.

-¿Torv puedes derretirla?-pregunto Mary.

-No, hace mucho frío todavía-dijo Torv frotando sus manos.

Amethist seguía observando el cuerpo de la serpiente. Este de repente empezó a moverse y de la parte cortada brotaron tres cabezas.

-Chicos la serpiente se levanto de de nuevo-dijo Amethist.

Todos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver que ahora tenia tres cabezas.

-Es una hidra-dijo Torv.

-¿Una hidra?-pregunto Mary.

-Si, cada vez que le cortas una cabeza le crecen tres mas-contesta Torv.

Las cabezas miraron al grupo Jack voló para distraerlas. Y estas empezaron a escupir le ráfagas de hielo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Torv.

* * *

 **¿Como escaparan ahora? en fin Comentarios, aportes, criticas, alabanzas etc, etc yo las leeré. Bye**


	6. Capítulo 6: Escape ardiente

**Hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 6**

 **Tiempo sin actualizar lo siento pero estaba trabajando en mi otro fic, es sobre league of legends para los que les guste el league of legends pueden echarle un vistazo se llama travecia runaterra.**

 **Resumen en el ultimo capitulo Amethist llevo a Jack, Torv, Mary y Meme a buscar una piedra encantada llamada la piedra perpetua, pero al tomarla despertaron a una gigantesca serpiente que resulto ser una hidra que logro acorralarlos como ¿escaparan? descubranlo en** **el capitulo 6 Escape ardiente.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Escape ardiente.

Jack seguía esquivando las rafas de las cabezas pero era más difícil que antes. Finalmente una de las cabezas logro darle, cubriéndolo de hielo y atrapandolo en sus fauces.

-¡Jack!-grito Torv espantada al ver a Jack en la boca de la hidra.

El grito de Torv hizo que las otras dos cabezas clavaran la vista en el grupo, para ser más precisos en Mary. Ambas cabezas les escupieron una gran ráfaga de hielo. Meme y Mary levantaron una pared de arena negra y dorada que se congelo al instante. Las cabezas se preparaban para atacar otra vez, pero antes de que lo hicieran dos bolas de fuego morado les dieron. La explosión hizo que la hidra lanzara a Jack que rompió el hielo y logro llegar hasta el grupo.

-¡Jack!-gritaron todos.

-Estoy bien-dijo Jack levantándose.

-¿De donde vinieron esas bolas de fuego morado?-pregunta Mary.

Meme abrió los ojos buscando lo que lanzo las bolas de fuego, luego creó una flecha señalando una saliente, en lo alto, a un costado del puente. Todos voltearon y vieron a Giber junto a los niños montados en las motocicletas.

* * *

Flashback.

5 minutos antes.

-Giber y los niños se adentraban cada vez más en la cueva, de repente se escucho un horrible y ensordecedor rugido.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto T'Ulia con algo de miedo.

-Problemas para la jefa y los otros, hay que apresurarnos-dijo Giber volando más rápido.

Los niños se miraron entre si y luego aceleraron también, finalmente llegaron a una saliente en lo alto de una gran caverna y vieron al grupo arrinconado por la hidra.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Teken.

-Es una hidra-contesta Giber.

-Giber te equivocaste de camino teníamos que bajar-dijo T'Ulia reclamándole al robot.

-No me equivoque, ¿enserio creyeron que iba a llevarlos directo al peligro?-contesto Giber con un tono de interrogación en su voz.

-¿Nos engañaste?-pregunto Teken.

-Y ustedes a mi estamos a mano-dijo Giber burlándose.

-¡Jack!-grito Torv.

Los tres voltearon solo para ver a Jack siendo congelado y atrapado por la hidra.

-Tío Jack-murmuro T'Ulia sin aliento al verlo.

-Dijiste que ayudaríamos al tío Jack-dijo Teken molesto.

-¿Y para que creen que trajimos las motocicletas? Activar cañones de calor-dijo el robot, mientras que del frente de las motos salían unos mini cañones.

-Increíble-dijo Teken.

-Ahora, disparen con el botón manubrio, apunten con sus cascos y lo más importante de todo-dijo con voz seria. -No le digan a su madre que los deje usar armas.

-Tu tranquilo-dijo Teken.

Voltearon y vieron a la hidra a congelando la pared de arena.

-Apunten-ordeno Giber como si fuera un capitán.

Los cascos eran como lentes de realidad aumentada y le apuntaron a las cabezas.

-Fuego-ordeno Giber.

Los niños obedecieron, disparando al instante dos bolas de fuego morado a las cabezas, que soltaron a Jack.

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

La hidra lanzo un rugido de dolor, todos se pusieron las manos en los oídos. El sonido era insoportable, los niños dispararon de nuevo para tratar de callarla, pero solo hicieron que se enfureciera. Las cabezas los tres voltearon a verlos con una mirada asesina y empezaron a dispararles ráfagas de hielo como locas, pero los niños las bloqueaban con los cañones era un fuego cruzado.

-¡NIÑOS!-grito Jack al ver a los niños haciéndole frente a la hidra.

-¿En que estaba pensando Giber por que trajo a los niños?- pregunta Torv molesta.

-Te refieres a parte de evitar que tu novio fuera comida alimento para hidras-contesta Amethist sarcásticamente, pero su respuesta solo hizo enojar a Jack.

-Si los niños salen lastimados por culpa de tu robot lo voy a hacer pedazos- dijo Jack enfurecido.

Las palabras de Jack hicieron que Torv, Meme y Mary abrieran los ojos hace mucho que no lo veían así de molesto pero Amethist no le hizo caso.

-Pedazos- murmuro Mary viendo el puente. -eso es-dijo saliendo disparada hacia la hidra y cortándole las tres cabezas con su guadaña.

-¡Mary ¿qué estás haciendo solo le saldrán mas cabezas?!-Pregunta Torv.

-¡Exacto!-contesta la reina de las pesadillas confundiendo a todo el mundo.

La hidra se levanta y le brotan más cabezas.

-¡Niños derriben el puente, Jack Meme ayúdenme con las cabezas!-dijo Mary lanzándose de nuevo contra la hidra.

Los niños captaron lo que Mary tenia en mente y empezaron a bombardear el puente, Giber disparaba un láser de su ojo, Mary seguía cortándole cabezas a la hidra que brotaban una tras otra Jack y Meme distraían a la mayoría, volando entre ellas haciendo que anudaran para que Mary las cortara, las bolas de fuego y el peso de la hidra hicieron que el puente comenzara a desmoronarse. La hidra perdía equilibrio por el peso extra de las cabezas, pero se negaba a caer. Desenrollo su cola del puente y comenzó a azotar la pared sobre la que estaba la saliente en la que estaban los niños, haciendo que cayeran al precipicio.

-¡Teken T'Ulia!-grito Jack que trato de volar para salvarlos pero las cabezas le cortaron el paso.

-¡Mocosos no se suelten aya voy!-grito Giber volando hacia ellos.

Los demás solo podían ver como caían al vacío. Giber logro alcanzarlos.

-Giber que hacemos- dijeron los niños al verlo junto a ellos.

-Sujétense bien, ya verán ¡activar modo vuelo! Al decir esto las ruedas de las motocicletas se transformar en turbinas, volaron debajo del puente y volvieron a subir.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que las motos podían volar?-pregunto T'Ulia.

-Les dije que íbamos a venir preparados ¿no?, ahora tiremos a esa culebra- dijo Giber disparando su láser al puente.

-Tu mandas camarita- dijo Teken abriendo fuego.

T'Ulia aun estaba asustada pero se calmo comenzó dispararle al puente mientras evadía las cabezas.

Desde el extremo del puente Amethist y Torv solamente podían observar a los demás enfrentar a la hidra.

-Que hacemos, me siento tan inútil- dijo Torv frustrada por no poder ayudar a los otros.

-cálmate, no hay mucho que podamos hacer-dijo Amethist tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Amethist tuvo una idea, se quito su brazalete y se lo puso a Torv.

-¿Que estás haciendo?-pregunto Torv confundida.

-Yo no tengo energía usar mi ballesta pero tú sí.

-Yo ¿pero cómo?

-Tu tranquila solo extiende el brazo como si usaras un arco.

Torv dudo por un segundo. -Puedes hacerlo-dijo Amethist. Torv asintió extendió el brazo y el brazalete se transformo en la ballesta pero esta vez, en vez de luz el arco de la ballesta estaba hecho de fuego. Apunto a la entrada de la cueva y disparo una flecha de fuego al impactar exploto y descongelo la entrada.

-¡Lo logre!-exclamo Torv celebrando.

-Ves te dije que podías hacerlo-dijo Amethist felicitándola y luego volteo hacia los demás. -Oigan la entrada está abierta tenemos que salir de aquí-grito avisándole a los demás.

Jack se distrajo con escuchando a Amethist y una de las cabezas lo golpeo, Meme logro atraparlo, pero sin que se dieran cuenta el farol con la piedra perpetua salió volando y cayó al otro lado del puente.

-¡Jack! Ahora si esa culebra me tiene harta-dijo Torv disparando una gran flecha de fuego al techo de la caverna. La explosión hizo que el techo empezara a derrumbarse sobre el puente. La hidra al darse cuenta trato de escapar.

-¡A no no te vas!-grito Mary agrandando su su guadaña clavando el vientre de la hidra al puente impidiendo que escapara.

Todos lograron evadir las rocas que caían y llegar a la saliente.

Una gigantesca roca cayó sobre la hidra, haciendo que el puente cediera completamente, llevándose a la hidra con él a la oscuridad del precipicio.

-¡Espero que te duela cara de boa!-grito Torv burlándose.

Unos minutos después todos escucharon el estruendo que hizo cuando toco el fondo. La caverna dejo de sacudirse, todos respiraron aliviados mientras Jack despertaba.

-Tío Jack- dijeron los niños a la vez.

-Oigan dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo sí, ya me están asustando-dijo Giber.

-¿Jack estas bien?-pregunto Torv a Jack que se incorporo de golpe.

-¿Que paso con la hidra?-pregunto alarmado.

-Tranquilízate si, la llama loca de tu novia la mando al fondo del precipicio-contesto Giber bromeando.

A Jack no le hizo gracia la broma de Giber.

-¿Por qué trajiste a los niños aquí sabiendo que podía ser peligroso?-pregunta el espíritu furioso.

-Tío Jack no te molestes con Giber no fue toda su culpa-dijo T'Ulia algo temerosa.

-Si nosotros queríamos venir a ayudarlos y de aventura-dice Teken apoyando a su hermana.

-Y qué bueno que lo hicieron, porque si no ahora estarías en estomago de la hidra. Así que esta vez creo que podemos perdonarlos por haberse escapado-dijo Amethist apoyando a los niños.

-Solo los está apoyando por qué no quiere que le digan a Isolda que estuvieron a punto de morir-dijo Giber regañando a Amethist.

-Soplón-murmura Amethist.

-Amethist ¿recuerdas que pusiste a Giber a cuidarnos por dejar la compuerta abierta?-pregunta T'Ulia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si tío Jack hay que perdonarlos esta vez-dice Giber antes de que T'Ulia siga hablando.

-De acuerdo por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar, pero que no se repita-dice Torv.

Amethist reviso su Smartphone para revisar cuanto faltaba para el amanecer.

-Quedan 32 minutos para que amanezca, hay que irnos-dijo Amethist. Montándose en la motocicleta y T'Ulia con ella, Torv se monto detrás de Teken ya que ella no sabía conducir.

Todos fueron a la salida, pero Amethist freno en seco al ver que Jack no tenía la piedra perpetua.

-¿Jack donde de esta la piedra?-pregunta Amethist alarmada.

Jack se registro de por todos pero no la encontró.

-¿Esa piedra es la que estaba dentro del farol que tenía el tenia el tío Jack?-pregunta T'Ulia.

-Si-contesta Jack.

-Está del otro lado del puente-dice T'Ulia señalando la piedra.

Amethist respiro aliviada.

-Voy por ella, ustedes adelántense-dijo Amethist dando vuelta y lanzándose al precipicio. -Activar modo vuelo la moto se transformo y aterrizaron en la otra entrada.

-¿Segura que cayó aquí?

-Si-dijo T'Ulia moviendo unos escombros. -La encontré-dijo sacando el farol de los escombros.

-Bien hecho, déjame ver-dijo Amethist agachándose para revisar el farol. -El farol está un poco golpeado, pero la piedra está bien, eres una buena observadora TÚlia.

-Gracias.

-Ok volvamos a la saeta.

(Nota del autor: Ahora verán por que este capitulo se llama escape ardiente)

Antes de que se montaran en la moto la caverna empezó a temblar otra vez, y la parte de la saliente en la que estaba la moto se derrumbo, llevándose la moto al precipicio.

-No ¿qué hacemos?-pregunta T'Ulia asustada viendo la moto caer.

-Salta-contesta Amethist con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que saltes!-dijo Amethist abrazándola y saltando al precipicio.

-¡Amethist no me gusta tu plan!-gritaba T'Ulia aferrándose a Amethist, mientras caían a la oscuridad.

Vieron una luz que se acercaba cada vez más.

-Veo la luz de la motocicleta adelante-dijo Amethist.

La luz se hacía cada vez más grande.

-Esa no es la motocicleta, ¡esa no es la motocicleta!-grito T'Ulia al ver que la luz era en realidad magma que subía a toda velocidad.

-Esta montaña es un volcando dormido.

-¡Ya no esta dormido!

Pero luego vieron la moto cayendo unos metros delante de ellas.

-¡Activar modo vuelo!-grito Amethist transformando la moto, que floto hasta ellas. -¡Agárrate a mi espalda!-le grito a T'Ulia que se aferro a su espalda en cuanto se subieron a la moto. –Oye pero déjame respirar-dijo bromeando.

-¡Sube, sube, sube!-gritaba T'Ulia sacándole el aire a Amethist.

La motocicleta se detuvo y salió disparada hacia arriba, Amethist maniobraba evadiendo las rocas que caían del techo, con el magma detrás de ellas. Lograron llegar a la parte de arriba, pero para su desgracia, las salidas de la caverna se derrumbaron.

-las salidas están bloqueadas-dijo T'Ulia mirando las salidas.

El techo de la caverna estaba por colapsar completamente y podían ver el brillo del magma acercándose cada vez más.

-Ahora soy yo la que se siente inútil-dijo Amethist frustrada.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Si pudiera recargar rápido energía podría crear algo para salir de aquí.

T'Ulia se quedo silencio por un momento, pero luego tuvo una idea.

* * *

Afuera había geiseres de lava brotando por todos lados, la saeta sobrevolaba la montaña para evitarlos. Adentro Jack andaba de un lado para el otro, preocupado por T'Ulia y Amethist.

-Voy a ir a buscarlas-dijo Jack caminando a la puerta.

-No a menos que seas a prueba de fuego cubito-dijo Giber bloqueándole el camino.

-Yo si puedo soportar el fuego, yo iré a buscarlas-dijo Torv.

-Nadie ira a buscarlas, la jefa y N'Ukia...

-T'Ulia- corrigió Jack.

-T'Ulia saldrán de esa montaña sanas y salvas estoy seguro-dijo el robot con mucha confianza.

De repente oyeron un gran estruendo. Se acercaron a la mesa del centro y en la pantalla vieron lava, humo y bolas de lava brotando de la cima de la montaña.

-Muy bien ahora si voy por ellas-dijo Torv

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, la cima de la montaña exploto, la explosión hizo que la saeta girara fuera de control. Pero Giber logro estabilizarla.

-¿Oigan están bien?-pregunta Giber.

-Estamos bien pero T'Ulia y Amethist pueden estar lastimadas-dijo Jack.

-No no lo están-dice Giber.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Torv.

-Por que vienen volando para acá-dijo Giber viendo la pantalla.

Todos se acercaron y vieron a las chicas saliendo de la cima del volcán envueltas en una bola de fuego. Todos corrieron al hangar de la nave, al abrir la compuerta vieron a la motocicleta envuelta en una burbuja de luz morada, pero algo andaba mal volaban fuera de control, todos se hicieron a un lado, la motocicleta entro a la nave a toda velocidad, choco con unas cajas, y se estrello en la pared reventando la burbuja. Amethist y T'Ulia se bajaron de la motocicleta, caminaron un poco y se echaron el piso, estaban empapadas de sudor.

-Bien hecho linda, eso fue pensar rápido-dijo Amethist jadeando.

-Gracias, pero solamente pensé con lógica-dijo T'Ulia jadeando.

-Oye, cuando tu madre pregunte que hicimos no le menciones que estuvimos a punto de explotar en un volcán ¿si?-dijo Amethist más calmada.

-Mis labios están sellados-dijo T'Ulia en broma y las dos se echaron a reír.

-Giber-dijo Amethist llamando al robot.

-A sus ordenes jefa-dijo Giber volando sobre ellas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para el amanecer?-pregunta Amethist.

-17 minutos-contesta Giber.

-Bien entonces vámonos ya.

-A la orden jefa, llegaremos a nuestro destino en 5 minutos-contesta Giber saliendo del hangar.

La Saeta comenzó a alejarse de la isla hasta que se perdió de vista.

Los demás se acercaron hasta las chicas que seguían tendidas en el piso.

-Chicas están bien-pregunta Jack.

-Déjame ver-dijo Amethist frunciendo el ceño. –Tomando en cuenta que caímos al precipicio.

-Que estuvimos a punto de darnos un baño de magma-la secundo T'Ulia.

-Que casi nos aplastan unas rocas-dijo Amethist.

-Que salimos de un volcán en erupcion-siguió T'Ulia.

-Y que ahora estamos más sudadas, que caballo de bandido, estamos genial, pero gracias por preguntar -dijo Amethist sarcásticamente.

-Si tío Jack-dijo T'Ulia.

-Por cierto, algo de frescura invernal no nos caería mal en este momento-dijo Amethist abanicándose con la mano.

Jack soplo una pequeña brisa fría que hizo que las dos cerraran los ojos y suspiraran aliviadas.

-eso fue increíble ¿cómo escaparon de la caverna?-pregunto Teken.

-Amethist creó un burbuja de energía para protegernos, cuando el volcán exploto salimos volando por la cima-contesto T'Ulia sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Cómo creaste un burbuja, creí que ya no tenias energía?-pregunto Mary.

-Ya no tenía-contesta Amethist levantándose. -Por suerte T'Ulia tuvo una idea perpetua.

Al decir esto T'Ulia se levanto y abrió la mano la mostrándoles la piedra perpetua.

-¿Usaste la piedra perpetua, creí que si la tocabas perderías el control de tus poderes?-pregunto Mary.

-Los espíritus elementales como Jack o Torv perderían el control, pero los viajeros podemos controlarnos mejor-contesto Amethist con un ligero tono de presunción, guardando la piedra en el farol. Bien vamos a evitar una catástrofe.

-Jefa estamos por llegar a nuestro destino-se escucho la voz de Giber.

-Bien todos listos vamos-dijo Amethist, dándole el faro a Jack. –No lo pierdas esta vez-le burlándose, mientras todos entraban a la sala de estar.

-¿Adónde nos dirigimos?-pregunta T'Ulia.

-Antes de contestar esa pregunta, yo les are una pregunta niños-dijo Amethist acercándose a la barra de bebidas. -¿quieren roles de canela glaseados?-dijo Amethist mostrando les una bandeja con tres roles de canela glaseados con crema. -tienen que probarlos estan deliciosos-dijo tomando uno de los roles y dándole una mordida.

-¡Claro que si!-dijeron los niños al ves.

-Oigan que les dije de hablar al mismo tiempo-dijo la voz de Giber.

Los niños no le hicieron caso y corrieron hasta Amethist y les dieron una gran mordida.

-Es cierto, estan deliciosos-dice T'Ulia terminando de comerse el rol.

-Se los dije, ahora contestando tu pregunta T'Ulia, nos dirigimos a donde tu y tu hermano no pueden ir-dijo Amethist.

Teken y T'Ulia empezaron a tambalearse y luego cayeron noqueados.

-Roles de canela con glaseado somnífero, nunca fallan-dijo Amethist terminado de comer su rol de canela.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Jack acercándose a los niños.

-Por que el lugar al que vamos es peligroso para ellos y no puedo correr el riego de que salgan de excursión otra vez-contesta Amethist cargando a T'Ulia y recostándola en un sofá.

-Si ibas a dormirlos pudiste haber usado la arena de Meme-pregunta Torv.

-Por que la arena de Meme no tiene sabor a rol de canela, ¿O si?-pregunto Amethist mirando a Meme y este negó con la cabeza.

¿Y por que tu no te te quedaste dormida?-pregunta Mary.

-Los he comido tanto, que ya soy inmune-contesta Amethist.

-¿Tan peligroso es el lugar al que vamos?-pregunta Torv recostando a Teken en el otro sofá.

-No, solo es peligroso para los hulcán-contesta Amethist sentándose junto T'Ulia.

-Jefa 3 minutos para llegar-dijo Giber entrando a la sala.

-¿Y dónde vamos?-pregunta Mary.

Amethist cerró los ojos por un momento, luego suspira y se levanta.

-Vamos a Atlantis-contesto Amethist caminando fuera de la sala.

* * *

 **OK eso es todo por este capitulo un poco largo lo se pero cuando la inspiración llega no dejo de escribir, en fin dejen su reviews si les gusto y si no tambien las criticas son bienvenidas bye.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Del fondo a lo alto I

**Hola aquí les traigo una actualización doble.**

 **Para que los capítulos no sean tan largos puse un limite de 1200 palabras por eso dividí este capitulo en tres partes.**

 **Disfrútenlo** **.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Del fondo a lo alto I.

Todos se quedaron confundidos por la respuesta de Amethist, Torv acomodo bien a Teken y T'Ulia y fueron tras Amethist, la alcanzaron mientras entraba a un cuarto ovalado, donde las paredes y el techo estaban hechos de vidrio polarizado.

-¿Que este cuarto?-pregunta Torv.

-El mirador de la nave-contesta la voz de Giber.

Todos miraron arriba y vieron a Giber flotando sobre ellos rodeado de pantallas y tableros holográficos.

-Pues para ser un mirador, no se ve mucho-dice Jack bromeando.

-Ja ja me matas de risa cubito, Giber abre el mirador-dice Amethist sarcásticamente creando cinco sillones de piloto.

-A la orden jefa-dijo Giber.

El mirador se volvió transparente y vieron las nubes pasar como si fueran flechas iban muy rápido.

-Llegamos, Atlantis frente a nosotros-dijo Giber.

-Creí que Atlantis se había hundido en el mar, hace siglos-dijo Torv, mientras todos se sentaban.

-Si así fue-contesta Amethist.

Todos vieron una las luces de una enorme ciudad aparecer en el horizonte, Atlantis no era muy diferente a otras ciudades tenia edificios, puertos, el puente de Brooklyn, y ¿la estatua de la libertad?

-Oigan un momento, esta es nueva york-dijo Jack.

-¿No me digas que Atlantis esta debajo de nueva york?-pregunta Mary.

-Bueno...en realidad está sobre nueva york-contesta Amethist sonriendo, confundiendo aun mas a todos.

-Atención pasajeros les habla su capitán-dijo Giber con voz de piloto. Por favor siéntense, relájense y disfruten el electrizante paseo.

-¿Electrizante?-pregunta Torv asustada.

La saeta comenzó a subir directo a una colosal nube de tormenta que flotaba sobre la ciudad. Dentro de la nube el viento, la lluvia y los rayos arreciaban con fuerza. La saeta maniobraba entre los rayos. Adentro todos estaban aferrados a los asientos.

-¿Amethist no hay peligro de que nos de alguno de esos rayo nos dé o sí?-pregunta Torv, mientras un rayo pasaba frente a ellos.

-Tranquila llama loca, soy un piloto experto-contesta Giber relajado. -Además son inmortales ¿qué te preocupa?

-Me preocupa porque hay dos niños abordo, por si se te olvido-contesto Torv algo molesta.

-Cálmate Torv a Giber le confío mi vida no dejara que le pase nada-dice Amethist logrando tranquilizarla un poco.

* * *

Para tranquilidad de todos, la saeta logro pasar la tormenta. Al llegar al centro de la nube que era como el interior de un tornado, ahí vieron una gran isla flotando tranquilamente con muchas otras pequeñas rodeándola.

-Atención pasajeros bienvenidos al archipiélago Atlántida-dijo Giber con su voz de piloto. –El único Archipiélago volador del mundo. Por favor permanezcan en sus asientos hasta que la saeta aterrice gracias.

La nube estaba abierta por arriba, así que se podían ver la luna y las estrellas, la isla central estaba rodeada de grandes rocas flotantes, de las que salían hermosas cascadas iluminadas por la luz de la luna, también estaba rodeada por seis extrañas torres metálicas que lanzaban rayos a las nubes.

En la isla central había una dinámica, ecológica, colorida y futurista ciudad con naves volando entre los edificios, trenes bala corriendo a toda velocidad atreves de la cuidad, mucha gente recorriendo las calles, todo tenia líneas de luz, parecido a tron (solo que sin el toque sombrío), plantas de todo tipo adornaban las calles, los parques y los techos de los edificios, era una ciudad llena de vida.

-Llegamos a Atlantis, la ciudad principal del archipiélago Atlántida-dijo Giber mientras la saeta volaba entre los edificios.

-Este lugar sí que no es igual a arcadia-dijo Mary con cierto tono de desaprobación.

-Vaya Atlantis no es como me la imaginaba-dice Jack un poco desilusionado.

-¿Y cómo te la imaginabas?-pregunta Amethist.

-No lo sé como en las películas de Stargate de Rory-contesta Jack.

-Jack, tienes que dejar de creer todo lo que ves en las películas-dice Mary regañándolo.

-¿Cómo es que un lugar tan grande cabe en una nube?-pregunta Torv.

-Una mejor pregunta ¿cómo llego a la nube?-pregunta Mary.

-Pues cabe en la nube de la misma forma que nosotros en la Saeta, magia-contesta Amethist creando una chispa en su mano. –Pero como llego del fondo a lo alto es una larga historia-dijo mientras la chispa se fue volando.

-Jefa 12 minutos para el amanecer-dice Giber.

-¿Y cuál es la catástrofe que ocurrirá al amanecer?-pregunto Torv.

-No hay tiempo para explicar los detalles-dijo Amethist levantándose de la silla. –pero en resumen les diré que si no llevamos la piedra perpetua, a la central de energía de Atlantis, antes del amanecer...

-¿Que pasara?-pregunta Torv.

-El archipiélago Atlántida se quedara sin energía y caerá sobre nueva york-contesta Giber.

La respuesta del robot aterro a todos.

En ese momento, llegaron al centro de la ciudad, aterrizaron frente a un rascacielos conectado a otros más pequeños y en la cima un cristal blanco, con forma estrellada.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso antes?-pregunta Jack.

-No queríamos alarmarlos-contesta Giber.

-Giber, después de que bajemos, aleja la nave de la ciudad y no bajes hasta que te llame- dijo Amethist levantándose. Mantén a los niños a salvo-dijo Amethist mientras todos corrían a la salida.

Todos bajaron y la saeta despego al instante.

-¿Esta es la central de energía?-pregunto Mary viendo el cristal en la cima.

-No, este es el faro de transmisión, que envía la energía de la central a todo el archipiélago-contesta Amethist mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

-¿Transmite energía?

-Sí, es como el WI-FI, solo que envés de señal, transmite energía, la central de energía esta justo debajo-dijo Mientras entraban.

* * *

Al entrar, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, tiendas y compras.

-Y también es el mejor centro comercial de todo el archipiélago.

En medio del centro había un pilar de cristal que llegaba hasta la cima del rascacielos, con pantallas de anuncios y cosas así.

Los atlantes eran humanos, de todas las formas y tamaños, e iban vestidos en forma diferente su ropa era como la actual, pero todos tenían un tatuaje de un sol blanco en un brazo, lo extraño era que nadie parecía alarmado o asustado, por la catástrofe que estaba en puerta.

-Por que nadie tiene miedo-pregunta Jack volando de espaldas y no vio a una chica que lo atravesó.

En Jack reapareció una sensación que no, había tenido en mucho tiempo la sensación que lo invadió por 300 años el miedo a no ser visto nunca. Jack no era el único Torv, Meme y Mary también eran atravesados por todos niños, adolescentes y adultos.

-Amethist ¿Por qué no nos ven?-pregunto Jack asustado.

Amethist no les contesto y siguió caminando hasta que entraron a un ascensor, Amethist presiono él botón y empezaron a descender.

-¡Amethist contéstame!-grito Jack zarandeándola.

-¡Oye, no te esponjes ya te oí!-grito Amethist apartándose de él. -Mira nadie aquí puede verlos, porque los atlantes no creen en los espíritus.

-¿No saben que existimos?-pregunto Torv.

En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo.

-No, si saben que los espíritus existen, pero no creen en ellos-contesta Amethist saliendo del ascensor, todos seguían agitados.

-Pero no lo comprendo si saben que existimos ¿por qué no creen en nosotros?-pregunta Jack, mientras caminaban por un pasillo y evitaban a la gente.

-Por que, hace mucho los atlantes necesitaban a los espíritus y ninguno vino en su ayuda, por eso ellos les perdieron la fe-contesta Amethist con tristeza.

-Nadie vino ¿cuando fue eso?-pregunta Mary.

-Cuando Atlantis se hundió, hace siglos-contesta Amethist algo triste. –Entenderán por que los Atlantes se volvieron muy desconfiados.

* * *

 **Ok eso fue todo por este capitulo sigan con la segunda parte.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Del fondo a lo alto II

Bien aquí esta la segunda parte disfrútenla.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Del fondo a lo alto II

Los cuatro espíritus se frenaron en seco al escuchar eso, ninguno podía creer lo que la viajera decía. Llegaron a un cuarto con computadoras, pantallas holográficas y algunos atlantes que si parecían alarmados.

-Oh Amethist gracias al viajero que llegaste, ya me estaba preocupando un poco-dijo un hombre robusto y musculoso con una gran barba blanca, iba vestido con una túnica blanca con detalles dorados y una bufanda azul cielo.

-En verdad ministro Barden, no me di cuenta-dijo Amethist entre risas.

-Lo siento, querida pero es que el mini sol está por explotar necesitamos la piedra perpetua ¿la conseguiste verdad?-pregunta el hombre zarandeándola.

-Si si tranquilo la conseguimos-dijo Amethist algo mareada.

-¡Bien! ¿Espera conseguimos?-pregunto el ministro confundido.

-Sí, Jack me das la piedra por favor–dijo la chica extendiendo la mano confundiendo a todos los atlantes en el cuarto.

Jack saco el farol de su bolsillo y los atlantes solo lo vieron aparecer de la nada y flotando solo.

-Am, ¿hay…espíritus aquí?-pregunto el ministro, con un tono de desaprobación en su voz.

-Sep, ellos me ayudaron a recuperar la piedra-dijo mostrándoles el farol.

-Bueno una vez cada milenio no está mal-dijo el ministro con sarcasmo.

Eso hizo que se ganara una mirada molesta de Amethist y los espíritus.

-Oh, lo siento querida pero no es fácil olvidar las viejas fallas-dijo ministro tratando de disculparse.

-Esfuércese más, por favor-dijo Amethist dándole un peque regaño.

-Bien, pero primero lo primero, ya trajiste.

-Trajimos.

-Trajeron la piedra pero tenemos otro problema-dijo el ministro.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto la viajera.

-Síganme-dijo el gran hombre y todos se asomaron a un gran ventanal desde el que se veía una gran cámara en la que había un gran orbe de cristal, era rojo con amarillo en el centro, con tres anillos dorados giran a su alrededor. Pero el estaba lleno de grietas de las que salían llamarada tras llamarada. – Ese es el problema, el mini sol se agrieto, hace una hora y no deja de soltar ráfagas de fuego y no tenemos nada que aguante el calor para entrar y poner la piedra.

Amethist esbozo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, por suerte para nosotros Torverano el espíritu del verano, justo aquí-dijo Amethist caminado hacia Torv. -Ella puede soportar, y llevar la piedra-dijo dándole el farol a Torv.

-Amethist ¿estás segura de esa idea?-pregunta el ministro con escepticismo.

-Sí, si tiene una mejor idea lo escucho-dice Amethist cruzando los brazos.

El ministro vio a los demás Atlantes que solo se encogieron de hombros. Luego suspiro resignado.

-Bien supongo que no hay opción-dijo el ministro.

-Nop.

-Amethist no estoy segura de poder hacerlo-dijo Torv dudando.

-Hace media hora venciste a una hidra escupe hielo, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Amethist mientras las dos salían del cuarto.

-Torv espera-dijo Jack deteniéndolas en el pasillo.

-¿qué pasa Jack?-pregunta Torv volteando.

-Yo me iré adelantando-dijo Amethist mientras seguía caminando.

-Ten cuidado si...no lo soportaría si te pasara algo-dijo Jack mientras la abrazaba.

-No te preocupes estaré bien-dijo la morena correspondiendo el abrazo. -Pero prometerme algo.

-Prometer que.

-después de que terminemos esto tu y yo...

Antes de que siguiera hablando un fuerte temblor la interrumpió.

-La piedra-dijo Torv separándose de Jack. -Tengo que ir.

-Espera ¿que ibas a decirme?-pregunta Jack tomándola de la mano.

-Te digo cuando vuelva-dijo mientras volaban por donde se fue Amethist.

Alcanzaron a Amethist en la puerta del mini sol.

-Bien estoy lista-dijo Torv parándose frente a la puerta.

-Suerte-dijo Amethist abriendo la puerta.

Torv entro volando lo más rápido que pudo, Jack y Amethist la veían por una ventana junto a la puerta. Torv trataba de acercarse las llamaradas, eran como ráfagas de aire que la empujaban atrás, intento tras intento y terminaba igual chocando con la pared.

-Colapso del mini sol en 60 segundos-dijo una voz computarizada y para empeorar las cosas el farol se estaba derritiendo.

Todo empezó temblar otra vez. Afuera de la ciudad las islas empezaban a caer poco a poco. Torv golpeo la pared, no se iba a rendir. Junto todas sus fuerzas se impulso en la pared y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Choco con varias llamaradas pero logro aguantar lo suficiente para aferrarse a uno de los anillos pero apenas y podía sostenerse.

-Colapso del mini sol en 10 segundos-dijo la computadora.

Con un último esfuerzo Torv lanzo el farol dentro del mini sol. El farol se derritió y la piedra perpetua reparo las grietas del completamente.

-Mini sol estabilizado, temperatura normalizada transmisión de energía en 60 segundos-dijo la computadora.

-¡Por el viajero lo logro!-grito el ministro mientras él y los atlantes festejaban. Jack, Amethist, Mary y Meme Entraron a la cámara y felicitaron a Torv por su Hazaña. Amethist y Mary la elogiaron haciendo que se ruborizara, Meme creo fuegos artificiales de arena. Jack le dio un gran abrazo y beso aun más grande.

-Oye ¿Qué querías pedirme?-pregunta Jack sin soltarla.

Torv sonrió y le murmuro algo al oído que hizo Jack asintiera y sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-Es una promesa-dijo Jack sin dejar de sonreír y besándola otra vez.

-Reiniciando transmisión de energía en 10 9 8 7-digo la voz de la computadora.

-Oigan tenemos que salir-dijo Amethist corriendo a la puerta.

Los demás se vieron las caras y volaron detrás de ella.

Cuando salieron se asomaron por la ventana del corredor y vieron a los anillos formar un asterisco. El mini sol se volvió totalmente dorado. Empezó a girar como un balón disparando un rayo de luz al techo.

En el centro comercial todos vieron el rayo subir por el pilar central hasta el cristal de la cima que se volvió dorado soltando una ola de energía que cubrió todo el archipiélago disipando la tormenta dejando una nube tranquila.

Las islas se elevaron de nuevo mientras los rayos del sol se asomaban en el horizonte anunciando el amanecer.

Los Atlantes celebran de todo el archipiélago celebraban por haberse salvado de la de la segunda caída de la Atlántida.

En el corredor el grupo podía escuchar los gritos de alegría de los Atlantes.

-Vaya hasta se puede sentir la alegría-dice Jack sonriendo mientras entraban al cuarto.

El ministro y los Atlantes seguían eufóricos luego se percataron de Amethist y se acercaron hasta ella.

-Amethist tenias razón al enviar al espíritu discúlpame por dudar de ti-dijo el ministro con una voz entre alegre y arrepentida.

-Gracias ministro pero creo que se disculpa con la persona equivocada-dijo Amethist apartándose y señalando a los espíritus.

-Cierto-dijo el ministro parándose frente a ellos. –La confianza no es algo fácil de recuperar cuando se pierde-dijo con un tono serio. Pero salvarnos fue un buen inicio-dijo tendiéndoles la mano.

Jack dudo un segundo por miedo a no poder tocarlo, pero se decidió y le dio la mano podía tocarlo.

-¿Puede vernos?-pregunta el espíritu sorprendido.

-Muchacho todos pueden verlos-dijo el Atlante señalando a las pantallas del cuarto.

Donde aparecían los Atlantes de todo el archipiélago, todos los veían y empezaron vitorearlos, haciendo que los cuatro espíritus sonrieran, bueno Mary solo soltó una risita.

-¡Ja ja ja vengan acá!-dijo el gran hombre abrazando a Jack, Torv y Mary sacándoles el aire.

Amethist y Meme se salvaron y se rieron de los tres.

-La gratitud duele-dijo Torv casi sin aire.

-Oh disculpen-dijo el ministro soltándolos. –A veces no mido mi fuerza.

-No se preocupe-dijo Jack tronándose el cuello.

-Torverano gracias por salvar nuestra fuente de vida-dijo el ministro mientras él y los demás hacían una reverencia.

-Fue un placer-dijo mientras ella también hacia una reverencia.

Meme vio a unos niños en una de las pantallas del cuarto y recordó a Teken y T'Ulia. Empezó a hacer dibujos frente a Amethist ya que era la única que le entendía.

-Los niños-dijo Amethist en voz baja. Bueno ministro tenemos que irnos.

-¿Tan rápido? quédense para desayunar

-Eso suena bien-dijo Jack.

-Nos gustaría-dijo Amethist arrastrando a Jack por el brazo. Pero hay dos cosas en mi nave que tenemos que regresar.

Torv y Mary entendieron rápido pero Jack estaba perdido hasta que lo entendió de golpe.

-¡Teken y T'Ulia!-grito Jack.

Jack hizo que se ganaran una mira furiosa de los Atlantes.

-¿Teken y T'Ulia? Eso son nombres hulcan ¿¡trajeron hulcans aquí!?-pregunta el ministro cabreado.

-Gracias Jack-dice Amethist murmurando.

-Contéstenme trajeron hulcans aquí.

Todos se vieron las caras sin saber que contestar.

-No ministro no son hulcans…totalmente son mitad humanos-contesta Amethist algo insegura.

-¿Cómo pudo traer hulcans aquí? Después de lo que nos hicieron.

* * *

 **Que le habrán hecho los hulcans a los Atlantes averiguenlo en la tercera parte Bye.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Del fondo a lo alto III

**Hola aquí esta la parte final del fondo a lo alto presten atención al final del capitulo haré tres anuncios importantes.**

 **Ahora disfruten la tercera parte de del fondo a lo alto.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Del fondo a lo alto III.

-Amethyst ¿cómo pudiste?-dijo el ministro furioso y no era el único, en los monitores también los atlantes escucharon a Jack y estaban molestos.

-Por favor déjeme explicarle...

-¡¿Explicar que Amethyst?! Lo que nos hicieron los hulcans es imperdonable y Esos dos bastardos...

-¡Oiga!-grito Torv molesta prendiéndose en llamas. -Si no fuera por esos niños no habríamos podido traer la piedra perpetua.

-Y recuerden que sin la piedra el archipiélago habría caído-dijo Amethyst.

Torv se calmo y apago las llamas.

-Miren no sabemos que les hicieron los hulcans-dijo con calma. -Pero esos niños ayudaron a salvarlos.

-No es justo que los juzgue por algo que no hicieron-dijo Mary apoyándola.

Todos los Atlantes se quedaron en silencio.

-Tienen razón...no podemos olvidar lo que nos hicieron los hulcans, pero esta vez podemos hacer una excepción-dijo el ministro con una voz entre arrepentida y seria.

-oh gracias...

-¡Pero!-Interrumpió. -Si se vuelve a repetir la próxima vez haremos cumplir la ley ¿entendieron?-pregunta con tono autoritario.

Todos asintieron ligeramente intimidados.

-Bien, ahora aclarado eso hulcans mitad humanos ¿como paso eso?-Pregunto el ministro entre risas.

-Pues es una muy, muy larga historia-dijo Amethyst mirando a los demás con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabemos-dijo una voz.

Todos voltearon y vieron a una mujer rubia y alta parada en la puerta. Llevaba puesta una túnica parecida a la del ministro solo que con detalles verdes y sin bufanda.

-Tu padre nos contó sobre la humana que se enamoro de un hulcan-dijo la mujer, caminando y parándose junto al ministro. -Pero creímos que bromeaba.

-Pues no bromeaba y ¿usted es?-pregunta Amethyst.

-Oh disculpen me, Soy la ministra Galatea-dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, soy Jack frost-dijo Jack extendiéndole la mano pero ella lo atravesó.

-Disculpe pero atravesó a Jack frost ¿que no lo ve?-pregunta Amethyst.

-Te seré sincera querida-dijo la atlante con tristeza. -Les agradezco que nos hayan salvado, pero yo ya no creo en los espíritus y eso no cambiara-con una cara entre molesta y triste.

-Porque no-pregunta Amethyst.

Pero antes de que le contestara, el Smartphone de Amethyst sonó.

-Disculpen-dijo Amethyst saliendo del cuarto.

-Discúlpenme a mí también-dijo la ministra saliendo por otra puerta.

Los espíritus se quedaron confundidos.

-Ministro Barden ¿aun puede vernos verdad?-pregunto Jack algo inseguro.

-Claro que los veo-contesta el hombre.

-¿Por qué la ministra no cree en nosotros?

El ministro suspiro y su rostro se entristeció.

-Hay muchacho si yo te contara-dijo el ministro con tristeza. Antes hace siglos, Galatea era la más grande creyente de todos nosotros y nuestro enlace con los espíritus, los espíritus siempre visitaban la Atlantis y ella creía en todos en especial el hombre de la luna, se pasaban horas charlando todas las noches...

-¿Y el le contestaba?-pregunto Jack sin creer lo que dijo.

-Obviamente, fue así desde que era niña-dijo con una sonrisa.

Jack no lo podía creer, casi toda su vida como espíritu, suplicaba por que Many le contestara, pero todo lo que obtenía era silencio.

-Sin embargo-dijo el ministro siguiendo con el relato. -El día que la Atlántida se hundió, Galatea rogó, suplico y grito por ayuda, pero por primera vez ni Many ni ningún otro espíritu contesto a su llamado...una gran parte de su corazón se rompió aquel día, sintió sentimos que los seres en los que creímos y confiamos toda nuestra vida nos traicionaron...y Atlántida pereció tragada por el mar.

Los espíritus se quedaron atónitos.

-No puedo creer que Many no los ayudara-dijo Torv sorprendida.

-Yo si lo creo-dijo Mary con su tono pesimista.

-Cuando vea Many tendrá mucho que explicarme-dijo Jack molesto.

Meme asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-Si tendrá que decirnos porque no ayudo a los atlantes cuando...

-¡NO!-interrumpió el ministro. No pueden decirle a nadie sobre Atlantis, en especial no a Many o los hulcans por favor.

En ese momento Amethyst entro al cuarto.

-Chicos tenemos que irnos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio confundiendo a la viajera.

-¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto Amethyst.

-No de nada-contesta Jack tratando de disimular con una sonrisa.

-Si solo le decíamos al ministro que guardaremos el secreto de Atlántida-dijo Mary seria.

-Bien, entonces ya vámonos los niños despertaran pronto.

El ministro se acerco hasta Amethyst.

-Amethyst no solo ayudaste a salvar Atlántida sino también reconciliarnos con buenos espíritus, tu padre estaría orgulloso, lamento que haya muerto.

-Gracias ministro Barden.

-No gracias a ti querida-dijo el bonachón dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Ay Torv tienes razón la gratitud duele-dijo casi sin aire.

Los espíritus se echaron a reír. Un rato después todos subieron a una especie de terraza en la cima de la torre donde la saeta esperaba.

-Um, esto me resulta familiar-dijo Amethyst para sí misma, mirando por el borde de la terraza.

-Gracias por salvarnos-dijo el ministro. -Pueden volver cuando quieran, pero sin hulcans-dijo serio.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Mary ligeramente fastidiada.

-Tranquilo-dijo Torv despidiéndose.

Meme dibujo una mano despidiéndose.

-La próxima desayunaremos- Jack bromeando.

-Yo invito los panqueques-dijo el ministro dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Jack y los demás espíritus subieron a la saeta.

-Hasta pronto ministro-dijo Amethyst mientras subía a la saeta que salió disparada.

Momentos después, llego la ministra Galatea.

-Ya se fueron-dijo la ministra viendo la saeta perderse de vista.

-Sí...Galatea ¿no crees que fuiste un poco dura con los espíritus?

-Tal vez-dijo algo triste, pero luego sonrío. - Amethyst ha crecido mucho ¿no crees?

-Así es, casi no la reconocí cuando llamo, ¿aun recuerdas la noche que Alex la trajo?

-¿cómo olvidarla?-dijo Galatea mirando la luna.

* * *

(Vela en Corazón amatista: prologo)

-Bueno eso salió bien-dijo Amethyst mientras entraban a la sala de estar.

-¿Pongo rumbo al polo norte?-pregunta Giber.

-Si, Issy debe estar que se arranca los cabellos de preocupación-dijo Torv sentándose junto a Teken.

-Oki Doki, llegaremos en diez minutos-dijo Giber.

En ese momento los niños empezaron a despertarse.

-¿Que paso?-pregunta T'Ulia algo adormilada.

-Se quedaron dormidos-contesta Amethyst.

-¿Ya llegaremos?-pregunta Teken frotándose los ojos.

-Aun no, llegaremos pronto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta T'Ulia sentándose.

-Vamos al polo-dijo Torv.

-¿Y qué pasa con la piedra?-pregunta Teken confundido.

-Tranquilos ya entregamos la piedra-dijo Torv.

-¿A dónde la entregaron?-pregunta T'Ulia. -¿Y por qué dijiste que Teken y yo no podíamos ir Amethyst?

Todos se pusieron nerviosos no podían decirles sobre atlantis.

-Se la entregamos a unos amigos de Amethyst-dijo Jack tratando de disimular pero no pareció convencer a los niños.

-¿Amigos de Amethyst? Por favor ¿qué creen que tenemos 4 años?, no pueden engañarnos así-dijo Teken ligeramente molesto.

Amethyst suspiro y se puso de pie.

-Tienen razón...miren no podemos decirles a donde llevamos la piedra-dijo Amethyst.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta Teken mas molesto.

-Oye bájale a tu odio mocoso-dijo la voz de Giber. -No pueden decirles porque eso no solo los pondría en peligro a ustedes, sino a muchos más también.

-Además prometimos que no le diríamos a nadie a donde fuimos-dijo Torv acariciándole el cabello a Teken.

-Ni siquiera podemos decírselo a sus padres o a los demás guardianes-dijo Jack.

-Por eso ustedes tampoco deben mencionarle a nadie sobre esto de acuerdo-dijo Mary.

Meme se puso el dedo en los labios para decir que tenían que guardar el secreto.

-No esa bien que les pidamos que guarden secretos, pero no lo haríamos sino fuera importante-dijo Amethyst.

Los niños se miraron entre si y asintieron.

Teken percibió un mal olor y no sabía que era.

-¿A que huele?-pregunta el chico.

Amethyst y T'Ulia se olieron a sí mismas.

-Es azufre-contesta Amethyst.

-debieron impregnarse el olor cuando salieron del volcán-dice Torv.

-Jefa, tres minutos para llegar al polo norte-dijo la voz de Giber.

-No no hay prisa podemos tardar un poco más, tengo que darme una ducha y T'Ulia también, no quiero que pregunten ¿por qué olemos a chimenea?, vamos linda-dijo Amethyst a T'Ulia mientras salían de la sala.

* * *

 **OK que les pareció el capitulo. Ahora a lo importante.**

 **Primero: Ya no actualizare varios capítulos al mismo tiempo, por que leen el ultimo nada mas.**

 **Segundo: comencé un nuevo Fanfic llamado Corazón amatista que cuenta las aventuras y tropiezos de Amethyst, antes de los sucesos de Rise of Guardians: viaje eterno y como llego a ser una viajera. el primer capitulo ya esta publicado vean que les parece.**

 **Tercero: pronto empieza la universidad y tendré que concentrarme porque empiezan las materias fuertes y no se cuando pueda actualizar pero cuando tenga un rato libre actualizare tengan paciencia.**

 **Y nada mas, comentarios, criticas alabanzas, etc yo los leeré XD Bye.**

 **Alexander Bundoc**


	10. Capítulo 10: Gracias

**Bonjour Hola halo aqui les traigo el capitulo diez.**

 **BadWolf: contestando tu pregunta si explicare que le hicieron los hulcans a los atlantes pero lo explicare mas adelante para no soltar todo de un solo golpe ok gracias por comentar.**

 **sin mas aquí esta el capitulo disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Gracias.

Amethyst y T'Ulia entraron a un gran cuarto de baño, lleno bañeras y estatuas de cristal, cascadas y grandes burbujas de agua flotantes.

-Jamás vi un baño como este-dijo T'Ulia viendo las burbujas. -Que burbujas tan bonitas.

-Son burbujas de agua encantada, no necesitas jabón y puedes nadar en ellas, cuanto quieras sin ahogarte-dijo Amethyst desvistiéndose.

-¿Enserio?-pregunta T'Ulia emocionada antes de zambullirse en una burbuja.

Amethyst se zambullo en una bañera burbujean te, T'Ulia estaba nadando de burbuja en burbuja era como un pez en el agua. Salieron después de un largo rato.

-Eso fue divertido, tenemos que repetirlo-dijo T'Ulia saliendo de la burbuja con la ropa empapada.

-Me alegra que te divirtieras, pero sabes tenias que quitarte la ropa antes de entrar al agua-dijo Amethyst Secándose con una toalla.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta T'Ulia en ese momento su ropa empezó a encogerse.

-Por que la ropa normal y el agua encantada no se mezclan-dijo Amethyst echándose a reír.

-No es gracioso ¿Ahora qué hago?

-Tranquila, yo me encargo, vamos a mi closet te daré algo ropa-dijo Amethyst tapándose con la toalla.

Una puerta apareció de la nada, al entrar estaban en un pequeño cuarto circular y lo único que había era un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-¿Y la ropa?-pregunta T'Ulia confusa al ver la habitación vacía.

Amethyst trono los dedos y ropa de todas las formas, colores y tamaños apareció alrededor de ellas.

-Escoge lo que te guste-dijo Amethyst.

T'Ulia empezó a probarse todo lo que le quedaba, Amethyst se puso unos jeans, una blusa violeta, unas botas de invierno. Después de probarse todo lo que pudo T'Ulia escogió un suéter rosado con una falda de tres capas blancas sobre un pantalón negro, además de unas sandalias planas rosadas.

-Me encanta ¿Cómo me veo?-pregunta T'Ulia dando una vuelta.

-Te ves genial ¿y yo?-dijo Amethyst dando una vuelta.

-Jefa un minuto para llegar-dijo la voz de Giber.

-Bien ya hay que ir con los demás-dijo Amethyst abriendo otra puerta.

* * *

Cuando las chicas regresaron a la sala de estar, Torv y Jack estaban muy acaramelados, Giber, Meme y Teken jugaban un vídeo juego en la mesa de centro y Mary leía uno de los libros del estante, pero todos voltearon a verlas cuando entraron.

-T'Ulia te ves preciosa-dice Torv.

-Gracias, Amethyst me la regalo-dijo T'Ulia sonrojada.

En ese momento la saeta aterrizo afuera del taller de norte.

-Llegamos-dijo Giber.

-Ay tan pronto-se quejaron los niños a la vez.

-Vamos-dijo Amethyst caminando hacia la puerta. -Espero que Issy este de buen humor.

Al escuchar esto Teken y T'Ulia se vieron las caras.

-Estamos fritos-dijeron haciendo que Giber se riera.

Todos llegaron a la compuerta de la nave, pero antes de que salieran Amethyst se detuvo.

-Chicos, antes de bajar hay algo que quiero decirles-dijo Amethyst viéndolos a todos.

-¿Que pasa ahora?-pregunta Mary.

-Gracias-dijo sorprendiendo a todos. -Gracias, sin su ayuda, no habría recuperado la piedra o salvado a...corto de repente viendo a Teken y T'Ulia. -A mis amigos.

-No tienen nada que agradecer-dijo Torv.

-Si fue divertido, excepto por la parte en la que casi me come una hidra-bromeo Jack.

Meme levanto los pulgares.

-Y sobre el secreto, tranquila no le diremos a nadie-dice Mary.

-Casi se me olvida-dijo Torv quitándose el brazalete. -Ten tu ballesta.

Amethyst tomo el brazalete y lo miro por unos segundos.

-Ten, queda tela te la regalo-dijo Amethyst poniéndosela en las manos a Torv.

-Pero-dice Torv.

-No digas nada, la controlas mejor que yo, además se te ve mejor a ti-dijo Amethyst.

-Gracias, la cuidare mucho-dijo Torv.

-Mejor dicho ella te cuidara-dijo Teken bromeando.

-Oye yo soy el que hace las bromas-dijo Jack.

Haciendo que todos se rieran.

-Bien ya vallanse, antes de que mis circuitos se peguen, por toda esta dulzura-dijo Giber abriendo la compuerta.

-Bueno, aquí nos despedimos-dijo Amethyst.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?-pregunta Teken.

-No, aun tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bueno entonces, nos vemos luego-dijo Jack.

-Hasta pronto-dijeron los niños abrasándola.

-Adiós-dijo Mary.

Meme creo un sombrerito de arena y se despidió.

-Hasta luego-dijo Torv abrasándola.

* * *

Afuera había una tormenta, así que todos menos Jack, se abrigaron y corrieron adentro del taller de norte. La saeta despego y se perdió de vista. Al entrar al taller, todos se extrañaron, solamente estaban los duendes, no había yetis y todo el lugar estaba muy callado.

-¡Hola, ya regresamos!-grito Jack.

-¿Donde están todos?-pregunta Mary.

En ese momento los duendes les indicaron que fueran al salón del globo. Todos estaban confundidos pero subieron al salón y al llegar encontraron a Issy dormida en un sofá.

Los niños corrieron junto a ella, para ver si estaba bien.

-Mamá, mamá-dijeron moviéndola por un brazo.

Issy abrió los ojos y vio fue Teken y T'Ulia parados junto a ella.

-Niños-fue lo único que dijo antes abrazarlos. -¿Están bien, no les paso nada?

-no nos paso nada-dijo Teken.

-Si mamá estamos bien-dijo T'Ulia.

-Eso me alegra-dijo Issy aliviada. -¡Por que están castigados!-grito furiosa. -Como se les ocurre irse así, sin avisarnos a su padre o mi.

-Miren al burro hablando de orejas-dijo Mary con sarcasmo.

-Issy, no seas tan dura con ellos-dijo Jack tratan de calmarla.

-SI, tu te escapabas de aventura con Jack todo el tiempo-dijo Torv. No es justo que los castigues con ellos por algo que tu hacías todo el tiempo.

-Precisamente, por eso-dijo mas calmada. -Por que se lo peligrosas que pueden ser las aventuras y si les pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría.

-Y hablando irse sin avisar ¿donde esta todo el mundo?-pregunta Mary a la escocesa.

-Se me olvido por completo-dijo Isolda levantándose.

* * *

Una horas antes.

-Issy, tranquila Jack, Torv, Meme y Mary no dejaran que les pase nada malo-dijo conejo.

-Espero que tengas razón-dijo Issy.

De repente un portal se abrió y de el salio un soldado hulcan.

-Rak'En que te trae aquí-pregunto Sarek tranquilamente.

-Ministro Sahrek, guardianes su ayuda es requerida urgentemente-contesta Rak'En.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?-pregunta Norte.

-Arcadia esta bajo ataque-dijo Rak'En sin emoción alguna.

-¿Quienes los atacan esta vez?-pregunta conejo. -brujas, trolls, ogros, manticoras, sirenas...

Desde el ataque de la brujas alzurus, arcadia era atacado constantemente, por toda clase de monstruos.

-Es solo una-contesto Rak'En.

-¿solo por una nos necesitan?

-¿una que exacta?-pregunta Hada.

-No sabemos quien o que pueda ser ella, pero es pero grande y muy fuerte-contesto Rak'En.

-Esta bien vamos, phill llama a los yetis-ordeno norte.

-Traeré a mis hadas-dijo Hada.

-Yo también debo ir-dijo Sarek. -Issy ¿puedes quedarte a esperar a los demás y avisarles?.

-Esta bien-contesta la escocesa preocupada. -Ten cuidado si.

-Tu falta de animo siguiere preocupación, ¿acaso se debe a Teken'Kahr y T'Ulia?

-Crees que están bien que tal si les paso algo.

-No debes preocuparte, regresaran a salvo-dijo el Hulcan.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-La lógica dice que Jack los cuidara-dijo Sarek sin convencer a su testaruda esposa. -Además tuve una corazonada.

-No sabia que los hulcan podían tener corazonada-dijo Issy extrañada.

-Creo esta vez es una excepción-dijo Sarek guiñándole un ojo.

-Muy bien todo listo vámonos-dijo Norte entrando al portal, seguido por sus yetis, Hada, conejo y Sarek.

En el presente.

-¿y no han vuelto aun?-pregunta Torv.

-No creo sea una buena señal-dijo Mary.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos-dijo Jack tomando una esfera de nieve y abriendo un portal.

-Tío Jack vuelvan pronto-dijo T'Ulia.

-No se preocupen volveremos rápido como conejo-dijo el Albino mientras todos los cuatro entraban al portal.

* * *

 **Un hulcan con una corazonada ¿que raro no?, quien atacara a los hulcans averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Y ya saben si les gusto comenten y si no tambien las criticas son bienvenidas Bye.**

 **Alexander Bundoc**


	11. Capitulo 11: Corazón Amatista

Capitulo 0,1: Prólogo.

Atlantis años atrás.

En todas las islas del archipiélago los atlantes estaban celebrando el final de la tercera guerra mundial, había fuegos artificiales, grandes carrozas flotantes, y música a todo volumen por doquier. En lo alto de la torre de transmisión, en una terraza, los dirigentes de Atlantis tenían su propia celebración, todo vestían de manera elegante. El ministro barden y la ministra Galatea bailaban acaloradamente, luego la música finalizó y los dos se recostaron en el borde de la terraza exhaustos.

-Uf ¿hace cuanto que no bailábamos así?-pregunta Galatea casi sin aire.

-Hace mucho-dijo Barden jadeando.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron fijamente, acercándose cada vez mas uno al otro, hasta que se dieron un pequeño beso, que poco a poco se convirtió en un beso muy apasionado.

-¿Bailan una y se quedan sin aire? Están envejeciendo, aunque me alegra ver que no perdieron el -dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Los dos se separaron, voltearon y vieron a un sujeto parado en la baranda de la Terraza, su rostro estaba tapado por una enorme mascara, con una sonrisa macabra y vestía un poncho negro con bordes dorados, le llegaba mas aya de la cintura, un pantalón corto blanco y sandalias negras.

-Alex-dijo Galatea sonriendo.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que tiene quinientos mil años-dijo Barden bromeando.

-Tuche, te volviste más sabio con los siglos Bar, "oh perdón ministro Barden"-dijo Alex haciendo una reverencia.

-Ya déjate de bromas ¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta?-pregunta Galatea.

-No solo vine a despedirme, mi misión termino-dijo Alex.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto Galatea desanimada.

-Así es, la guerra acabo ya debo volver a Nueva Hera-dijo Alex.

-Amigo acabas de llegar-Dijo Barden.

-Barden, llevo 18 años en este mundo 19 si contamos el año que viaje para ayudarlos, Tengo volver con mi gente-dijo Alex lleno de nostalgia.

-Entiendo, buen viaje amigo-dijo Barden tratando de darle uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-No, no, no todavía no me recupero de tu ultimo abrazo-dijo Alex apartándose.

-Yo tampoco puedo abrazarte-pregunta Galatea bromeando.

-Nop, lo siento, tengo lo brazos cruzados-dijo Alex.

-¿Que, tan mal te dejo el abrazo de Barden?-pregunta Galatea divertida.

-No, es que no quiero que la apachurren-dijo Alex confundiendo a los Atlantes.

-¿A quién?-pregunta Barden frunciendo el ceño.

-A ella-dijo Alex, sacando a una Bebe envuelta en una mantita violeta de debajo de su poncho.

-Quien esta cosita hermosa-dice Galatea tomando a la Bebe y acunando la en sus brazos.

-Es una nueva recluta-dijo Alex.

-¿Es una viajera?-pregunta Barden sorprendido.

-Sí, no esperaba encontrarme una en este mundo y acaba de nacer, por eso no tiene nombre-contesta Alex.

-Pues en ese caso vamos a darle un nombre-dijo Galatea.

-¿Un nombre como cual?-pregunta Alex.

-Que tal serena-dice Barden. -Por que no me explico cómo sigue dormida con todo este ruido.

-Eso es por el chupón, quítense lo y despertara.

Galatea le quito el chupón y justo en ese momento la luna apareció en el cielo. Los cristalinos ojos violeta de bebe brillaban con la luz de la luna. Los dos Atlantes se quedaron cautivados con los ojos de la bebe, que en vez de llorar con el ruido de la música estaba riendo y moviendo sus bracitos con el ritmo.

-Sus ojos brillan como dos amatistas-dijo Barden.

-Eso es Amethist-dijo Galatea.

-Um, elegante y fácil de decir-dijo Barden.

-Amethist Heart, no suena mal, ¿qué opinas súper bebe?-dijo Alex viendo a la pequeña.

La bebe comenzó a reír al escucharlo.

-Es unánime saluden a Amethist Heart-dijo Alex haciendo una reverencia. -Bien será mejor que ya nos vayamos, que Hera no está nada cerca-dijo Alex.

-Nos vemos y gracias por todo-dijo Barden dándole un gran abrazo. -No nos olvides.

-Tranquilo, mi espalda no me dejara olvidarte Barden-dijo Alex sobándose la espalda.

-Adiós Alex-dijo Galatea dándole un abrazo.

-Adiós Gala-dijo Alex tomando a Amethist en sus brazos.

Alex salto de la terraza y desapareció en la noche.

-Adiós, Alexander Bundoc-dijo Galatea.

Continuara o ¿no?...

* * *

 **HALOOOOOOOOO AMIGOS bueno días, tardes noches o a la hora que lean esto, aqui Alexander.**

 **No tenia inspiración para escribir otro capitulo de de viaje eterno así que escribí esta mini historia.**

 **Esto fue el prologo de una mini-fic al que llamo Corazón Amatista. ¿Que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado ¿lo continuo o hasta aqui lo dejo?**

 **Reviews para Barden y Galatea ojala no se queden sin aire otra vez y tambien un mensajito privado teman dejármelos no muerdo. Respondo criticas, insultos alabanzas, chistes buenos y malos etc.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿el vindaloo es comida o un accesorio?**

 **Ok eso fue todo, eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado, ponerle Follow y favorito, Feliz Navidad, feliz januca y un prospero año nuevo.**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE XD.**

 **Alexander Bundoc**


	12. Capítulo 12: Niebla Roja

**Halo aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo del año y algo extra.**

 **que los disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Niebla Roja.

Jack y los demás llegaron a Arcadia, solo para encontrar media ciudad destruida y cubierta de una baba gelatinosa y roja como sangre. Además estaba repleta de unos extrañas bolas de baba, pegadas en todas partes.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso aquí?-pregunto Torv.

-¡Norte, hada, Canguro ¿Dónde están?!-grito Jack volando.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta la ciudad parecía desierta.

-Chicos creo que ya sé donde están todos-dijo Mary.

-¿Dónde?-Pregunto Jack.

Mary señalo una de las bolas y los tres espíritus se horrorizaron al ver el rostro de un Hulcan en su interior, parecía que soltaba su último aliento era una imagen escalofriante. No solamente hulcans, yetis, hada, conejos todos estaban atrapados.

-Esto es horrible, tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo Torv.

-Hay que sacarlos de ahí-dijo Jack tratando de congelar la bola, pero el hielo se derretía tan rápido como él lo creaba. –No funciona-dijo frustrado.

-Déjame intenta a mi-dijo Torv prendiendo sus manos en llamas.

-¡Alto! podrías lastimarlos, si quemas demasiado-dijo Mary deteniendo a Torv.

Luego ella y Meme, trataron de abrir la bola con su arena, pero fue inútil esta se quedaba adherida.

-Esto no funciona, no me explico que cosa, pudo hacer esto-dijo Mary frustrada.

De pronto escucharon unos gritos.

-Hada-dijo Jack recociendo la voz.

Todos salieron corriendo siguiendo la voz de la guardiana, que los guío a la academia de arcadia.

-¡Auxilio!-grito la voz de hada.

-¡Hada ¿donde estas?-pregunto Jack.

-¡¿Jack? Por aquí Auxilio!-grito Hada.

-¡Tranquila ya vamos!-dijo Torv.

* * *

Siguieron su voz hasta el patio de entrenamiento, que estaba repleto de Hulcans, yetis, hadas y conejos atrapados en bolas, parecía que pelearon contra algo. Entre ellos lograron ver a Norte y Conejo, Atrapados en pose de combate, pero Hada no estaba con ellos.

-Amigos-dijo Jack volando junto a ellos.

Los demás iban también, pero hadita apareció frente a ellos y les corto el paso, estaba muy asustada y haciéndoles señales.

-¡Hadita! ¿Que sucede? Por favor cálmate-dijo Torv tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Hadita ¿que ocurrió aqui? ¿sabes quien hizo esto?-pregunto Mary.

Hadita hizo algunas señas, parecía que les advertía de algo, pero seguía muy alterada como para entenderla, Meme sin embargo si capto lo que intentaba decir, al ver a una salamandra del tamaño de un avión jumbo, parada en el techo detrás de ellos.

-Hadita, cálmate quieres, no podemos entender lo dices-dijo Mary con voz severa.

Meme tomo las cabezas de ambas y las elevo al techo y ambas abrieron los ojos como platos, al ver a la Salamandra.

-Oh, ya entendí-dijo Mary vacilante.

La salamandra estaba totalmente hecha de la baba roja, que había por todas partes, solo dos redondos y amarillos ojos, indicaban a donde miraba y los miraba a ellos. La salamandra aspiro y escupió una enorme bola de baba. Meme y Mary levantaron un muro de arena, pero la bola lo atravesó, atrapando a ambos, siguió rebotando hasta chocar con la pared. La bola empezó a endurecerse enserandolos a ambos.

-¡Meme Mary!-grito Jack al verlos atrapados.

La salamandra fijo su mirada en Torv y deslizo su lengua de un lado al otro de su cara.

Jack vio a Torv y a la hadita y voló hasta ellas.

-Chicas ¿están bien?-pregunto Jack apuntando su cayado a la salamandra.

-Si estamos bien, no puedo decir lo mismo de Mary y Meme-contesto desanimada. Luego miro a la salamandra, que movía su cola como un gato. -Nos está comiendo con los ojos-dijo intimidada por mirada de criatura.

-No, me los voy a comer con curri y algo de Vindaloo de hulcan para acompañar-dijo la salamandra, y hablando exactamente igual a Hada.

-¿Estás hablando?-pregunta Jack sorprendido.

-Claro que estoy hablando…. ¿Pero ustedes me están escuchando? Porque les estaba contando la forma en la que los degustare-Explico la salamandra de forma muy educada.

-¿Degustarnos? Espera tu voz ¿eras tú quien nos llamaba? nos tendiste una trampa y ¿Por qué suenas igual a Hada?-pregunto Torv desconcertada.

-A si el Hada, saben generalmente no como nada crudo, pero debo admitir que su amiga emplumada estaba deliciosa, supongo que por eso mi paladar esta de humor hindú-contesto la salamandra lamiéndose la cara.

Su respuesta solo hizo que Jack y hadita se enfurecieran.

-Tu ¿te comiste a hada?-pregunto Torv titubeando.

-Así es y gracias a ella se quienes son, Torverano y Jack Frost o ¿debería decir Isha Torys y Jackson overland?-contesto la salamandra con malicia.

Jack y hadita estaban a punto de lanzarse a atacarle, pero Torv los detuvo.

-¿Por qué atacas arcadia? ¿Qué te hicieron los Hulcans?-pregunta Torv.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Un anfibio debe comer, y al parecer mantuve vivo su glorioso imperio por mucho tiempo es hora de que me devuelvan el favor-contesta sonando cada vez más chocante.

Jack no aguanto más y lanzo su ráfaga congelante a la salamandra, cubriéndolo totalmente de hielo.

-¡¿Que te pareció eso cara de sapo?!-grito Jack sonriendo.

La salamandra empezó a sacudirse quitándose todo el hielo de encima y borrando la sonrisa de Jack.

-Um, Refrescante, que pena que no me guste, la comida congelada-contesto la salamandra antes de escupirles una bola de baba.

Jack y Torv pudieron evitarla, pero la salamandra siguió bombardeándolos y no tuvieron más opción que escapar, lograron evitar la baba y llegar a la puerta. La salamandra bajo del techo y se acerco a la puerta que era grande pero no lo suficiente para que pasara.

-Aun queda tiempo antes de que llegue, puedo jugar un rato-dijo la salamandra sonriendo. Luego escupió dos bolas de baba. Pero a estas le salieron ojos redondos y amarillos como los suyos, ambas miraron la puerta un segundo y entraron siguiendo el rastro de Jack y Torv. Luego la salamandra aspiro una gran bocanada de aire y exhalo una espesa niebla roja. Que inundo cada rincón de la academia.

–Que empiece el juego.

* * *

Adentro la niebla tenía a Jack y Torv cegados y confundidos, estuvieron volando en círculos por los pasillos por horas sin darse cuenta.

-Jack alto-dijo Torv deteniéndose. -Algo no anda bien, ya deberíamos haber salido de la academia-dijo Torv respirando con dificultad.

-Tienes razón estoy seguro de que Hemos pasado esa estatua al menos tres veces-dijo Jack recargándose contra la pared.

Hadita les señalo la estatua y empezó a volar en círculos.

-¿Estás diciendo que volamos en círculos?-Pregunta Torv a lo que la hadita asintió.

-Debe ser esta niebla apenas nos deja ver y parece que nos está afectando, pero a hadita no-dijo Jack.

-¿puedes llevarnos a la salida?-pregunta Torv a la Hadita que le asintió y les indico que la siguieran.

–Genial vamos-dijo Jack tomando a Torv de la mano. –Sera mejor no separarnos-dijo haciendo que Torv se sonrojara un poco. –Listo hadita guíanos.

-¡Jack!-llamo una niña.

Jack volteo y vio la silueta de una niña parada al final del corredor, sin darse cuenta soltó a Torv voló hacia la silueta que empezó a alejarse.

-¡Oye espera!-grito Jack persiguiéndola.

-¡Jack espera no te vayas!-pregunto asustada. Ella y la hadita volaron para alcanzarlo pero se perdió en la niebla. ¿Tu lo ves?-pregunto Torv.

Hadita negó con la cabeza y ambas se detuvieron.

-¿Por se fue así?-pregunta desconcertada, hadita se encogió de hombros. De pronto Torv escucho un rugido atrás de ella y todo su cuerpo se tenso, giro la cabeza lentamente y vio a un gran tigre con la boca y garras ensangrentadas parado detrás. -No, no tu puedes estar aqui, ¡no eres real!-grito asustada antes de que el tigre brincara sobre ella.

* * *

 **¿la salamandra mantuvo vivo el imperio hulcan? y ¿como escaparan Jack y Torv? averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Bien ¿que les pareció? si les gusto comenten y si no tambien las criticas son bienvenidas.**

 **Alexander Bundoc**


	13. Capitulo 13: Explosiones y castigos

Capítulo 1: Explosiones y castigos.

 _Amanecer en el planeta Hera, el mundo de los viajeros, seres extra dimensionales que viajan entre los mundos usando la luz de creación y velan para proteger el equilibrio de todos los mundos, en ciudad nueva Hera, la ciudad más grande, se encuentra la guardería, la escuela donde los viajeros jóvenes entrenan para controlar sus poderes, aquí es donde la historia comienza._

En uno de los salones de la academia, los estudiantes estaban alborotados. Los escritorios de los pupitres eran como pantallas táctiles, estaban viendo vídeos y escuchando música. Pero de repente la puerta del salón se abrió y entró una especie de hombre azul, con orejas puntiagudas, tenía cabello blanco y largo. Iba vestido con un maillot blanco con diseños futuristas y grandes rombos verde en el pecho, codos, rodillas y todos conectados con rayas verdes.

-Buenos días clase-dijo el hombre y todos los estudiantes corrieron a acomodarse.

-Buenos días Merad-sensei-dijeron los estudiantes al mismo tiempo.

Los estudiantes eran niños de diferentes especies, algunos eran humanos o parecían humanos, pero otros eran criaturas de todos tamaños formas, Pero todos iban vestidos con el mismo maillot futurista, solo que en diferentes colores.

-Bien clase hoy es la última clase, antes de que se gradúen y practicaremos… -dijo el maestro presionando un botón en su escritorio, transformando el salón en un gran cuarto de tiro, con maniquíes de prueba. -La invocación de sus armas personales. Ahora su arma refleja su personalidad, así que para invocarla solo sean ustedes mismo-dijo el maestro sacando una elegante sable del rombo en su pecho.

El maestro hizo un rápido movimiento y cortó uno de los maniquíes, los estudiantes se quedaron en silencio.

-Es su turno-dijo Merad haciendo desaparecer el sable y sacando una tablet del rombo en su pecho. -Ahora Alicia bloom pasa al frente e invoca tu arma.

En eso una niña de rubia de unos seis años, con un maillot rosa, se paró frente a los maniquíes. El rombo en su pecho se iluminó y aparecieron dos dagas de plata con joyas rosas, incrustadas en la empuñadura.

-¿Dagas?-preguntó Alicia confundida.

Luego lanzó las dagas y se las clavó en el cuello de dos muñecos haciéndolos explotar.

-Um, dagas explosivas, Nada mal-dijo Alicia con una ceja levantada.

-Muy bien Alicia-dijo el maestro merad.

-Gracias pero yo me imaginaba un arma más fuerte.

-No se preocupen, sus armas irán mejorando a medida que ustedes lo hagan, puedes sentarte Alicia, bien ahora continuemos. Amethyst Heart-dijo el maestro pero sin respuesta. -¿Amethyst Heart? ¿Dónde está? ¡Amethyst Heart!-volvió a llamar. -Ausente otra vez que raro-dijo con sarcasmo, escribiendo en su tablet.

-Tsss, oye Mera ¿dónde está Amethyst?-preguntó un niño lagarto de tres ojos con gafas y maillot turquesa.

-No se David, no la he visto en toda la mañana-contesta una niña de piel azul, cabello rojo como fuego y maillot naranja.

* * *

En las calles de la ciudad había mucho ajetreo.

-¡Amethyst ven acá pequeña demonio!-gritaban tres hombres uniformados, con una chaqueta blanca, camisa y pantalón negros y con dos grandes alforjas en el cinturón.

Perseguían a una niña como de seis años, cabello negro y corto. Vestía un maillot morado, que envés de rombos tenía corazones, tenía puesto un arnés, con dos alforjas pequeñas en el cinturón y muchas latas de aerosol.

-¿Qué les pasa ancianos? ¿Soy muy rápida para ustedes?-pregunta la niña corriendo y riéndose.

-¡Vas a pagar, por pintarrajear las estatuas de los soldados legendarios!-gritó uno de los oficiales.

-Se ven mejor así-dijo Amethyst entrando a un callejón.

Entonces otros dos oficiales, aparecieron frente a Amethyst acorralándola.

-Ya la tenemos-dijo un oficial con barba roja.

-Yo creo que no Jaco-dijo Amethyst disparando dos cables de rapel, desde las alforjas de su cinturón a los edificios y columpiándose entre ellos.

-No te escaparas mocosa-dijo Jaco, mientras él y los oficiales disparaban sus cables de rapel y columpiándose detrás de Amethyst.

-Vaya, que hoy se están persistentes chicos-dijo Amethyst.

Amethyst y los oficiales subieron a las azoteas. Saltaban de azotea en azotea, impulsados como si tuvieran turbinas en los cinturones.

-¡Whu hu amo este equipo!-grito Amethyst mientras volaba entre dos edificios.

-¿De donde sacaste ese equipo de salto?-pregunta Jaco saltando atrás de Amethyst.

-¡Lo tomé prestado de la guardería!-contesta la niña maniobrando con los cables de rapel.

-¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!-Grito Jaco .

-¡Mejor deberían ver, pero por donde van!-Grito Amethist lanzándoles bolas de pintura, que explotan, tumbando a los oficiales, sobre una azotea y cubriéndolos de pintura violeta. -¡El violeta explosivo definitivamente es su color, oficiales!

-¡Maldita sea, me vas a pagar la tintorería mocosa!-grito Jaco agitando el puño.

-¡Pero qué groseros!-grito Amethyst de espaldas, sin ver que iba directo a una gran red flotante.

Cuando Amethyst se dio la vuelta la red la atrapó dejándola boca abajo.

–Ok esto es nuevo-dijo la niña que forcejeó para liberarse pero fue inútil. -Cráteres-dijo frustrada.

-Hola Amethyst-dijo una mujer pájaro uniformada.

-Hola aguafiestas…digo Nayara-dijo Amethyst con sarcasmo.

-Y esta es ¿Qué? La tercera del mes-pregunta Nayara cruzando los brazos, en los que tenía unas hermosas alas con plumas blancas.

-Quinta de hecho-dijo Amethyst con cierto tono de orgullo.

En ese momento llegaron los otros oficiales furiosos y escurriendo pintura.

-Oficiales ¿Qué les paso?-pregunta Nayara tratando de contener la risa.

-Esa pequeña demonio lo hizo-dijo Jaco rojo de furia.

-Es violeta explosivo ¿qué te parece?-pregunta Amethyst.

-Por que todos los colores que inventas, siempre implican explosiones-pregunta Nayara sacándola de la red y sujetándola con sus patas. –La llevaré a la guardería.

-voy contigo, no voy a dejar que se escape otra vez-dijo Jaco.

-Como quieras Jacky-dijo Nayara.

* * *

Nayara y Jaco llevaron a Amethyst a la guardería, o para ser precisos en la oficina del directo, Amethyst se estaba llevando un buen regaño por parte del director y de Merad-sensei.

Vandalismo en primer grado, vandalismo en segundo grado, resistirse al arresto, atacar a los oficiales con bombas de pintura, destrucción de la propiedad pública, destrucción de la propiedad privada, uso no autorizado del equipo de la guardería y eso es solamente lo de hoy, en la jefatura central tenemos, tres secciones completas de los registros de sus desastres-dijo Jaco furioso y con una vena palpitando en su frente. -Esta pequeña amenaza, no a sido mas que una espina para esta ciudad desde que llego hace seis mil años.

-Solo tres creí que llevaba más-dijo Amethyst.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego Amethyst?-pregunta el director molesto. -Siempre que haces alguno de tus desastres, nosotros somos los que se hacen responsables, pero esta vez no.

El director hizo una pausa dramática.

-Te vamos a expulsar de la guardería-dijo con los dedos cruzados.

-¡Expulsarme! ¿Por qué? si no hice nada...tan malo-dijo Amethyst levantándose de su asiento sorprendida.

-Nada tan malo, pintarrajear las estatuas de los soldados legendarios, ¿te parece poco? ¿Al menos sabes quienes fueron ellos?-pregunta Nayara con las alas cruzadas.

-Claro que se quienes son, fueron los siete héroes que se sacrificaron para derrotar a la oscuridad y crear el velo, para proteger nos. Solo las estaba decorando un poco, para que se vieran mejor ¿van a expulsarme por eso?-pregunta Amethyst algo molesta.

-No es solo por eso-contesta el maestro Merad leyendo su tablet. –Has faltado a muchas clases, sales de la guardería a pesar de que está prohibido y te la pasas peleando con tus compañeros.

-Si lo dice por la pelea con Alicia, ella empezó-dijo Amethyst frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

-No importa quien empezó-dijo el maestro Merad suspirando. – Amethyst, si te expulsamos, no solo no te convertirás en viajera, no te aprobaremos para la adopción y no tendrás una familia.

Amethyst agacho la cabeza y apretó los puños.

-No me importa la adopción, siempre he estado sola, pero quiero convertirme en viajera-dijo Amethyst, sin titubeos.

-Lo siento Amethyst, pero no es posible-dijo el director, mostrando el expediente de Amethyst. –Por todos los cargos en tu contra, Amethyst Heart quedas expul...

-Espero director-interrumpió el Merad-sensei. –Aún queda una manera de que no la expulsemos.

-¿Cual? Dígame, dígame, dígame, dígame, dígame-dijo Amethyst hablando a mil por hora.

-Hoy en la noche, Mayara y yo moveremos una reliquia de la guardería al museo de historia de la ciudad. Todo lo que debes hacer, es ayudarnos a que la reliquia llegue a salvo.

-Eso será fácil-dijo Amethyst confiada.

-¿Qué dices Mayara?-pregunta el director.

-Supongo que está bien, siempre y cuando no cause problemas-dijo Nayara.

-Bien todo arreglado-dijo el director guardando el expediente de Amethyst. –Última oportunidad Amethyst, no desperdicies.

-Te esperamos en la entrada a las veintidós horas, no llegues tarde-dijo el maestro Merad.

-Claro que no-dijo Amethyst corriendo fuera de la dirección.

-Yo digo, digo que deberían expulsarla ya, probé de la familia a la que le toque adoptar a esa demonio-dijo Jaco.

-Ya bájale odio Jacky, todos merecen una familia-dijo el maestro merad.

-Sigo pensando, que es mala idea-dice Jaco replicando

-Además si no la adoptan y la mandan lejos, seguirá dándote lata ¿enserio quieres eso?-pregunta Nayara levantando una ceja.

Jaco estaba por replicarle a Nayara, pero suspiro resignado.

-Odio cuando tienes razón-dijo Jaco entre dientes.

* * *

En el pasillo, Amethyst seguía corriendo, quería contarle a Mera y David sobre la misión, los encontró en la cafetería cenando con otros niños.

-Hola chicos-dijo sentándose junto a mera.

-Hola extraña, ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta Mera.

-Toma te guardamos una cena-dijo David deslizándole una bandeja.

-Pastillas de proteína viva-masculló Amethyst.

-¿Te las vas a comer?-Preguntó un Niño con cuatro brazos.

-Provecho Tex-dijo Amethyst, deslizando la bandeja.

-Merad-sensei, se molesto porque faltaste otra vez-dijo David.

-Si ya me lo dijo-contesta tomando un sorbo de agua.

-¿Y qué obra de arte pintaste esta vez?-pregunta Mera.

-Nada especial, solo decore las estatuas de la plaza central-dijo presumiendo.

-¡¿Pintaste las estatuas de los soldados legendarios!?-Grito David, haciendo que todos en la cafetería voltearan a verlo. – ¿Debí decirlo en voz baja verdad?

-¿Tu qué crees?-pregunta mera con sarcasmo.

-¿Amethyst nunca te cansas de hacer el ridículo? O ¿causar problemas para ti es como respirar?-Pregunto un voz algo arrogante atrás de Amethyst. La cual ni siquiera, volteo por que sabia muy bien de quiera esa voz.

-No lo sé Alicia, y para ti lo es ser una estirada aguafiestas-digo Amethyst.

-Ass, eres un peligro, no haces mas que causarle problemas, a la guardería y a la ciudad, me sorprende que no te hayan expulsado por profanar, el monumento más sagrado del planeta Hera-dijo la rubia con tono prepotente.

-Lo intentaron, además, esas aburridas piedras, necesitaban algo de inspiración, ni siquiera muestran cómo era los soldados legendarios, solamente son siluetas aburridas-dijo Amethyst ahora con fastidio.

-No puedo creer que dejen que alguien como tu se convierta en viajera, siento lastima por la familia que te adopte-dijo Alice dando media vuelta y saliendo de la cafetería.

Amethyst se quedó en silencio.

-¿Quien se cree?

-Cree tiene derecho hablarnos como se le da la gana, solo por que es una Borne Lux-dijo Mera.

-No le hagas caso, es una gruñona-dijo David tratando animarla.

-Estoy cansada,me voy a dormir-dijo Amethyst levantándose y saliendo de la cafetería.

* * *

Un rato después llegó a los dormitorios y se tumbó en la parte de abajo, de la litera que compartía con Mera. Se quedó un largo rato pensando en la misión en la que ayudaría al sensei y Nayara. A pesar de todo ella quería ser una viajera, quería salir de Hera y ver con sus propios ojos que había mas haya, pero había algo más que le molestaba. Sacó una lata de aerosol y empezó dibujar en la parte de arriba, primero dibujó a un hombre, luego una mujer y en medio de ambos una niña a la que le daban la mano, era una familia. Amethyst se quedo viendo el dibujo con una pequeña sonrisa. Justo en ese momento llegaron las demás niñas, Amethyst tapo rápidamente el dibujo.

-Hola creí que ya estarías dormida-dice Mera subiendo a su cama.

-Trataba de dibujar algo, pero no estoy muy inspirada-dijo Amethyst deprimida.

-No preocupes por lo que Alicia diga, ya sabes como es.

-No es Alicia, lo que me preocupa-dijo Amethyst cerrando los ojos quedándose dormida.

* * *

 **Hola halo bonjour guten tag konichiwa saludos, a**

 **¿Que les pareció la segunda parte de la mini historia? ¿Podrá Amethyst cumplir la misión y evitar que la expulsen? averiguarlo en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Les seré honesto no estaba muy inspirado para seguir con viaje eterno por suerte ya había escrito la segunda y tercera parte de la mini historia como sea si les gusto comentenlo o manden un mensajito privado no muerdo... mucho XD.**

 **Ok chao chao.**

 **XD bye.**

 **Alexander Bundoc**


	14. Cap 14: Entrega, graduación y encuentro

Capitulo 3: Entrega, Graduación y Encuentro.

Amethyst despertó y ya todas las demás estudiantes estaban en sus camas. Vio la hora y faltaban 30 minutos para la misión, así que decidió adelantarse para buscar algunas cosas. Se levanto tratando de no despertar a las demás.

-Oye ¿no te metiste en suficientes problemas hoy?-pregunta Mera desde su cama.

-No voy a meterme en problemas voy a salir de uno muy grande-susurro Amethyst.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Algo bueno, no te preocupes.

-Cuando dices que no me preocupe, es cuando más me preocupo.

-Esta vez es diferente, regresare a tiempo para la graduación, adiós-dijo Amethyst caminando en cuclillas a la puerta.

Afuera corrió hasta el almacén donde guardaban el equipo de la guardería. El guardia estaba roncando en la cabina de seguridad, Amethyst tomo con cuidado la llave del almacén del mostrador y saco el equipo de rapel que uso antes, también tomo unos lentes futuristas y una capa camuflaje verde. Al ponérsela se volvió invisible.

– ¿Por qué no me lleve esto antes?

Dejo la llave en la cabina y salió del almacén. Faltaban quince minutos para la misión y necesitaba energía, así que paso por la cocina de la cafetería por algo de comer, pero solo encontró un frasco de pastillas que decían "pan", probo una y no sabía a nada (como siempre) pero llenaban, así que comió un poco y se guardo algunas, por si le daba hambre en el camino, luego corrió a la entrada donde Merad-sensei, Nayara y el director esperaban.

-Bien, ya es la hora y Amethyst no ha llegado-dijo Merad-sensei mirando su reloj.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos…lástima que Amethyst no vino-dijo Nayara decepcionada.

-No pueden decir que no le dimos oportunidad-dijo el director severamente.

-¿no saben lo que es llegar elegantemente tarde?-dijo la voz de Amethyst.

Los tres voltearon y no vieron nada.

-¿Amethyst?

-Perdón por la tardanza, pase por algo de comer-dijo Amethyst apareciendo frente a los tres y comiéndose una pastilla de pan.

-No fue lo único que recogiste ¿Por qué tomaste ese equipo?-pregunta Merad-sensei con una mirada de desaprobación.

-Por que quiero estar preparada por si pasa algo-contesta Amethyst.

-Ok, ya no hay tiempo para esto-dijo Merad-sensei sacando un collar con un diamante en forma de rombo. –Toma ponte esto.

-¿El collar para qué?-pregunto Amethyst confundida.

-Tú, solo no lo pierdas ¿está bien?

-Ok, pero no me pondré eso en el cuello-dijo tomando el collar y lo ato en su muñeca. -Y ¿donde está la reliquia?

-Reliquias, están aquí-Nayara mostrándoles un cofre rectangular.

-¿Que tiene dentro?-pregunta Amethyst con curiosidad.

-Apocalipsis y Ragnarog, dos poderosas y peligrosas espadas, que pertenecieron a una demonio llamada Lucifer o Kira-explico Merad-sensei como si fuera una clase.

-Las exhibirán mañana en el museo y solo iremos los tres, para no llamar la atención...equivocada-dijo Nayara. -Ahora vámonos, nos están esperando.

Salieron de la guardería en la nave patrulla de Nayara y empezaron en el viaje. Nueva Hera, era una ciudad enorme con un toque futurista, las calles estaban repletas de criaturas de todo tipo, las naves volaban de un lado a otro y los edificios eran ridículamente altos.

Ya habían recorrido la mitad del camino y todo parecía tranquilo, pero cuando volaban entre unos edificios, alguien le disparo a la patrulla derribándolos. Nayara reacciono rápido y logro sacar a Merad-sensei y a Amethyst de la nave antes de que chocara, cayeron en una azotea.

-¿Que paso?-pregunta Merad-sensei reincorporándose.

-Nos derribaron-contesta Nayara buscando al tirador con la vista.

-¿Nos esperaban, cómo? nadie sabía de las espadas-dijo Merad-sensei sujetando el cofre.

-Seguro algún soplón nos delato-dijo Nayara frunciendo el seño.

Entonces algo cayó frente a ellos, era un hombre serpiente, vestía una especie de armadura y estaba armado hasta los dientes (literalmente). No estaba solo, una docena de hombres serpiente los rodearon. Merad-sensei sujeto el cofre con una mano e invoco su sable con la otra. En ese momento llego uno más, un hombre cobra.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunta Nayara, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El hombre cobra hizo una señal con la mano y todos prepararon sus armas, antes de que dispararan, las plumas de Nayara se volvieron metálicas y las lanzo como navajas eliminando a la mitad. Los otros abrieron fuego, pero Merad-sensei desvió los disparos con su sable y de una estocada venció a la otra mitad. Vencieron a todos menos a la cobra.

-Pregunto de nuevo ¿Quiénes, corrijo quien eres tú?-dijo Nayara apuntándole con sus alas.

El hombre cobra permaneció en silencio.

-Bien, si así quieres jugar-dijo Nayara a punto de disparar sus plumas.

De repente su visión se puso borrosa y sintió una punzada en el abdomen. Se saco un colmillo metálico, que goteaba algo morado. Merad-sensei trato de ayudarla pero sus piernas no se movían, sintió una punzada en el hombro, al él también le dieron. Ambos se quedaron sin fuerzas y cayeron al piso. El cofre rodó y quedo en medio de los tres.

-Yo soy Daganon y ustedes dos, son demasiado lentos-dijo triunfante y a punto de tomar el cofre.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, dos cables salieron disparados de otra azotea, enganchándose en el cofre y jalándolo a los brazos de Amethyst.

-Ah, ah, ah no dijiste las palabras mágicas-dijo Amethyst.

Merad-sensei y Nayara se olvidaron de Amethyst.

-Una niña-dijo Daganon confuso. -Qué paso, la guardería estaba cerrada.

-¡AMETHYST CORRE!-grito Merad-sensei con la fuerza que le quedaba.

-Mira niña no lo hagas mas difícil, dame el cofre y no saldrás lastimada-dijo Daganon tratando de persuadirla.

-Si claro y en cuanto te lo de nos llevas a pasear a todos, no hay trato amigo-dijo Amethyst impulsándose a otra azotea.

Daganon suspiro fastidiado.

-Y después me preguntan ¿por qué odio a los niños?-dijo Daganon fastidiado lanzándose a perseguirla.

Amethyst se columpiaba entre los edificios, pero la caja era pesada y no la dejaba moverse bien y la capa de camuflaje era muy calurosa. Se cercioro de que no la seguían y se detuvo en una terraza a descansar un momento. Se quito la capa, comió el pan que le quedaba y miro atrás preocupada por Merad-sensei y Nayara.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto por unas espadas viejas?-se pregunto mirando el cofre.

Intento abrirlo pero estaba cerrado, aunque la cerradura le resultaba familiar.

* * *

Nayara intentaba moverse como podía, pero el veneno era demasiado fuerte, lentamente metió la mano en su chaqueta y saco un cilindro, presiono un botón y se convirtió en un pequeño botiquín.

-Vamos vamos-dijo revisando el botiquín. -Si-dijo alegre sacando un frasco con tres píldoras verdes.

Se comió una y recupero algo de fuerza. Se acerco a Merad-sensei, lo levanto como pudo y le dio una píldora.

-Vamos Merad tu puedes despierta tonto-dijo exhausta.

-¿A quién llamas tonto?-pregunta Merad-sensei despertando.

-Ya levántate, hay que alcanzar a Amethyst antes que Daganon lo haga-dijo sujetando a Merad-sensei con sus patas y volando por donde se fue Amethyst.

-Solo espero que no la haya alcanzado ya-dijo Merad-sensei preocupado.

-Es Amethyst, Daganon no la alcanzara ni con cohetes en los pies-dijo Nayara con una voz entre confiada y exhausta.

* * *

Amethyst decidió seguir con la misión, estaba preocupada por Merad-sensei y Nayara pero sabía que ellos podrían cuidarse. Ya casi llegaba al museo, los edificios de la ciudad eran altos, que el piso estaba tapado por niebla y ni siquiera se veía la cima, pero eran perfectos para maniobrar, a Amethyst le gustaba tanto como pintar. Se alegro cuando Finalmente el museo, estuvo frente a ella. Estaba en la parte superior de un rascacielos, solo tenía que saltar un edificio más y llegaba. Subió al edificio y su rostro de alegría desapareció al ver que Daganon la estaba esperándola.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Casi me duermo-dijo Daganon presumiendo.

-Oye tu viniste cargando una caja que pesa más que tu-Bromeo Amethyst pensando en cómo pasaría Daganon.

-Bien niña, te daré una última oportunidad-dijo extendiendo la mano. -Dame el cofre y te dejare ir.

-Te falla la memoria o te afecto la altura, dije no hay trato y me llamo Amethyst no Niña-dijo desafiante.

-Como quieras-dijo Daganon disparando dos colmillos venenos.

Amethyst reacciono rápido y uso unos de los cables de rapel como si fuera un látigo para desviar el ataque.

-Valla eres buena-dijo Daganon algo impresionado. -Probemos que tanto-dijo extendiendo dos filosas cuchillas desde sus brazos y lanzándose contra Amethyst.

Daganon era muy veloz, Amethyst apenas podía seguirle el paso, usaba el cofre como escudo, las chispas de las cuchillas chocando con el cofre volaban por todas por todos lados. Daganon hizo un movimiento en falso y clavo una de sus cuchillas en el piso, Amethyst aprovecho y partió la cuchilla con el cofre.

-Eres más resisten de lo que pareces niña, pero ya no puedo seguir jugando-dijo Daganon.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?-pregunto Amethyst jadeando.

Daganon sonrío maliciosamente y se hizo invisible.

-Yo y mi bocota-dijo Arrepentida por preguntar.

-Bien niña lista ¿cómo vas a combatir lo que no ves?

-Ver, ¡eso es!-dijo poniéndose los lentes que saco del almacén.

En cuanto se los puso, vio Daganon a punto de apuñalarla pero Amethyst le lanzo una de sus bombas de pintura cegándolo. Aproveche la distracción y lo golpeo con el cofre. Pero Daganon le agarro la muñeca y la pateo en el estomago haciendo que soltara el cofre. Amethyst disparo los cables de rapel, para tratar de recuperar el cofre.

-Esta vez no-dijo Daganon sujetando el cofre con una mano. Y cortando un cable con la otra.

El cable cortado se salió de control y le corto el ojo izquierdo, haciendo que Daganon gritara de dolor, dejándole una gran y sangrante cicatriz.

-¡Pagaras por esto mocosa!-Grito Daganon cabreado.

Soltó el cofre y arremetió contra Amethyst, sus golpes estaban cargados de ira, Amethyst usaba sus cables como látigos para defenderse. Daganon logro llegar hasta ella, golpearla y lanzarla hasta el borde de la Azotea. Daganon se acerco con una mirada asesina dispuesto a terminar con Amethyst. Pero su furia de ser apago un instante y sonrío malignamente, cuando vio la muñeca de Amethyst.

-Vaya vaya muchas gracias Amethyst-dijo Arrancándole el collar de la muñeca. -Me habría tomado meses abrir el cofre sin la llave.

Amethyst disparo su cables y jalo el cofre golpeando a Daganon por la espalda haciendo que cayera por el borde, pero agarro el cofre y arrastro a Amethyst con él. Amethyst logro agarrarse del borde, pero no podía con todo el peso y se estaba resbalando.

Daganon miro abajo y sonrío.

-Tienes que decidir mocosa salvarte o caer conmigo, déjame ayudarte a decidir-dijo Daganon, clavándole varios colmillos en la pierna.

Amethyst no grito, ni se rindió, no iba a soltar el cofre pero ya no pudo aguantar más, quedo inconsciente y su mano se soltó del borde. Cuando se soltó unas manos la agarraron. Eran Merad-sensei y Nayara sujetándola pero se veían exhaustos.

Daganon y el cofre cayeron al vacío perdiéndose en la niebla, mientras que Merad-sensei y Nayara se las arreglaron para subir a Amethyst con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le quitaron los colmillos y le dieron la última píldora.

-vamos Amethyst, tu puedes despierta-dijo Merad-sensei con Amethyst en sus brazos.

De repente, escucharon un fuerte estruendo. Una nave se elevo frente al edificio y apunto sus armas a ellos. Merad-sensei y Nayara querían moverse, pero estaban agotados.

-Disparen plasma, háganlos pedazos-ordeno Daganon a los hombres serpiente que pilotaban la nave, que dispararon una bola de fuego verde, que destruyo toda la parte superior del edificio, dejando nada más que una enorme columna de fuego y humo negro.

-Hasta nunca Amethyst-dijo Daganon con la mano en la cicatriz. –Larguémonos de aquí.

La nave se volvió invisible y desapareció en la noche. Un rato después llegaron docenas de naves patrulla y bomberos.

-Atención a todas las unidades hay que cerrar el perímetro, bomberos apaguen ese fuego rápido-ordeno Jaco por el altavoz de su patrulla.

Los bomberos extinguieron el fuego en cuestión de minutos, luego bajaron a revisaron los escombros.

-¿Alguna señal de victimas?-pregunta Jaco al jefe de bomberos.

-Negativo todo despe…esperen un momento ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta el jefe de bomberos.

-¿Qué es qué?-pregunta Jaco.

-Eso sobre el edificio-contesta señalando un luz entre el humo.

De entre la columna de humo apareció una esfera de luz blanca y violeta, que flotaba sobre el edificio. Todos se quedaron mirando la esfera, que empezó a descender, lentamente a los restos del edificio. Había algo especial en la luz de la esfera, era relajante y serena, pero a la vez los hacía sentir, activos y llenos energía. Era algo inexplicable, la esfera se disperso en el piso formando un extraño circulo, con un símbolo de corazón en el centro del que emergieron tres siluetas de luz que tomaron forma. La luz desapareció de dos de las siluetas para revelar a Nayara y Merad-sensei.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-pregunta Merad-sensei confuso.

-No lo sé-contesta Nayara igual de confundida. –Lo último que recuerdo es una descarga de plasma a punto de volarnos en pedazos.

Miraron alrededor y se percato de las docenas de ojos que los observaban.

-¿De dónde salieron todos estas agentes?-pregunto Nayara.

-Y ¿Por qué nos están mirando?-pregunto Merad-sensei.

Fue cuando voltearon y vieron la silueta de luz junto a ellos y el círculo en el que estaban parados, lo que hizo que se pusieran en guardia.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto Nayara a la silueta apuntándole con sus plumas.

La luz de la silueta desapareció y revelo a Amethyst, pero se veía diferente su cabello era más largo, con reflejos violeta y sus ojos brillaban totalmente en blanco.

-¡¿Amethyst?!-dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

El brillo de sus ojos y los reflejos en su cabello desaparecieron, pero su cabello seguía largo. Amethyst casi cae pero Merad-sensei atrapo a tiempo. Amethyst abrió los ojos lentamente y se alegro al ver a Nayara y Merad-sensei.

-Hola aguafiestas-murmuro con dificultad. Pero recordó a Daganon y el cofre. – ¿Dónde está Daganon?

Nadie contesto seguían mirándola sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué me están mirando así? –pregunto Amethyst confundida. –Alguien diga algo ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Daganon?

Merad-sensei se que callado un momento pero luego contesto.

-Daganon escapo, se llevo el cofre con las espadas de Lucifer-contesta Merad-sensei.

-Tal vez tenga el cofre-dijo Amethyst sacando algo de su alforja. -Pero el no tiene la espadas-dijo desenvolviendo las espadas de la capa de camuflaje.

-Las...las espadas...tu ¿pero cómo?-pregunto Nayara tartamudeando.

-las saque, cuando me di cuenta que collar era la llave-Dijo Amethyst entregándole las espadas a Nayara.

-Amethyst Definitivamente te convertirás en viajera-dijo Merad-sensei.

Esas palabras hicieron que Amethyst sonriera de palmo a palmo y abrazara a Merad-sensei.

-Gracias, gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias graciaaaass-dijo Amethyst hablando a mil por hora y dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima.

-No hay de que, te lo ganaste-dijo secándole la lágrima.

-Por cierto lucen muy bien para estar envenenados-dijo extrañada al verlos sin un solo rasguño.

-Igual que tu, lindo cabello-dijo Merad-sensei sonriendo.

-¿Mi cabello? ¡No manches ¿qué le paso a mi cabello?!-pregunto la niña molesta al ver que el cabello casi le llegaba a las rodillas.

-No tenemos idea, te que bien ese estilo-dijo Nayara tomando las espadas y envolviéndolas de nuevo.

-JA ja, que graciosa-dijo sarcástica arrancándole una pluma a Nayara.

-Auch, por qué hiciste eso-pregunto Nayara molesta.

La pluma se volvió metálica y Amethyst, la uso para cortarse el cabello.

-Odio tener el cabello largo-contesta Amethyst molesta.

-Les digo que sería gracioso, ver la cara del tal Daganon cuando vea que el cofre esta vacío-Bromeo Merad-sensei.

-¿quien dijo que está vacío?-pregunto Amethyst levantado la ceja.

* * *

En la nave de Daganon, los serpernoid celebraban el robo. Daganon si embargo no está de humor para celebrar, no dejar de sentir que algo andaba mal.

-Abran el cofre-ordeno golpeando la pared.

Esto hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio. Uno de los serpenoid tomo el collar, abrió la cerradura del cofre y se hizo a un lado. Daganon se acerco y abrió el cofre lentamente. Adentro había dos pelotas violetas. Las pelotas explotaron, mandando a todos a volar y pintando todo el cuarto de violeta.

-Odio a los niños-gruñe Daganon entre dientes.

* * *

Nayara y Merad-sensei se partieron de risa imaginando a Daganon cubierto de pintura.

-Vamos tenemos que terminar una misión-Merad-sensei.

En ese momento llego Jaco haciendo un millón de preguntas, pero Merad-sensei lo cayó antes de que mencionara lo que paso con Amethyst. Cuando llegaron al museo, fueron recibidos por el curador que era un búho gigante con una bata blanca.

-Bien señor le presento las espadas de Lucifer-dijo Nayara mostrándole las espadas.

-Muchas gracias, sabía que podía contar con ustedes dos para que esta entrega, llegara a salvo-felicito el búho pasando su ala sobre las espadas que desaparecieron.

-Gracias curador, pero hay alguien que merece el crédito más que nosotros-dijo Nayara señalando a Amethyst.

-Pues entonces gracias a ti pequeña?

-Amethyst.

-Gracias Amethyst-dijo estrechando su mano.

-Bien tenemos que irnos, Amethyst tiene que llegar a una graduación-dijo Merad-sensei.

-No puede ser ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Amethyst alarmada.

-Son la siete-contesta el curador.

-Falta una hora y estamos al otro lado de la ciudad-dijo Amethyst.

-Cierto tenemos que volar-dijo Nayara.

-Amethyst-llamo el curador antes de que salieran. -antes de que te vayas, me parece que esto te servirá para la graduación-dijo haciendo aparecer una capa blanca con borde dorado y un corazón en el centro.

Amethyst no lo pensó dos veces y se puso la capa.

-Esta increíble gracias-dijo la niña feliz.

-No hay porque, me alegra que te guste-dijo el curador.

-Bien ahora vámonos-dijo Merad-sensei.

-Nos vemos-dijo Nayara despidiéndose y los tres corrieron a la salida.

-Oye Nayara ¿crees que lleguemos a tiempo?-pregunta Merad-sensei mientras subían a una nave patrulla.

-No, llegaremos elegantemente tarde-contesto Nayara acelerando a fondo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde los estudiantes y maestros, estaban reunidos en el anfiteatro de la guardería. La ceremonia de graduación ya había dado inicio y casi acababa. Los estudiantes vestían el maillot de siempre, una boina blanca y una pequeña capa blanca, que los cubría del cuello a la cintura. Uno por uno los estudiantes pasaban al escenario, les entregaban una medalla y les ponían un tatuaje con un sello.

-Zyrus Mera-llamo el director que vestía una boina y túnica negra con detalles dorados y una gran medalla. Junto a otros seis vestidos igual.

Mera subió al escenario, se quito la boina y se hinco sobre su rodilla. El director le puso una medalla de estrella con un símbolo en espiral. Luego se levanto, se puso la boina y se levanto la capa. El directo tomo el sello con el mismo diseño de la medalla. Mera señalo su hombro y el director le puso el tatuaje de color naranja.

-Esta insignia te convierte en una viajera...pórtala con orgullo-dijo el director inclinándose ligeramente.

-Así será...gracias señor-dijo Mera.

Todos la aplaudieron mientras regresaba a su asiento y festejaba con sus amigos. Pero a la vez se sentía triste por Amethyst.

-Bien con esto finaliza la entrega de insignia y ahora...

-Un momento director-interrumpió Merad-sensei.

Todo el mundo volteo la mirada a la puerta de anfiteatro, donde vieron a Merad-sensei y a Nayara bien arreglados escoltando a Amethyst hasta el escenario.

-Aun falta una estudiante-dijo Nayara.

-Director, honorables miembros del consejo, me complace informar que la estudiante Amethyst Heart, cumplió con éxito la misión y califico para convertirse en viajera-dijo merad-sensei.

Los miembros del consejo estaban confundidos, el director se reunió con ellos y tras discutir un minuto el director se acerco a Amethyst:

-Bien, me parece que si vas a ser una viajera necesitaras esta-dijo el director entregándole su medalla. -Y esta-dijo mostrándole el sello.

Amethyst señalo su pecho y el director le puso una insignia en color violeta.

-Esta insignia te convierte en una viajera...pórtala con orgullo-dijo el director.

-Claro que sí señor-dijo Amethyst tratando de contener la emoción.

-Y trata de no causar tanto alboroto.

-No prometo nada ¡Who!-grito alzando la medalla y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudirle, luego se acerco a sus amigos para festejar con ellos.

-Creí que no ibas a llegar-dijo Mera abrazándola.

-Si yo también lo creí-dijo Amethyst.

-Esa si fue una entrada, ¿de dónde sacaste esa asombrosa capa?-dijo David.

-Oye, si iba a llegar tarde, mejor hacerlo con estilo.

-¿Te cortaste el cabello?-pregunto Mera al ver que Amethyst tenía el pelo recién cortado.

-Si es que ya estaba muy largo-contesta con la mano en el pelo y tomando asiento.

-Muy bien para no alargarme más-dijo el director. -Quiero felicitarlos a todos por haber superado los retos y llegar a la meta, pero su viaje apenas comienza y dependerá de ustedes decidir a donde los llevara ese viaje. Fue un honor verlos crecer durante estos seis mil años, ¡FELICIDADES NUEVOS VIAJEROS!-grito felicitándolos.

Todos los estudiantes gritaron y lanzaron sus boinas al aire emocionados, reían, lloraban se abrazaban, La emoción estaba en aire.

-Enserio creí que no iba a lograrlo-dijo el director. Pero bueno, ahora que es una viajera tendrá una familia.

-Sobre eso, hay algo que debemos discutir más tarde dijo merad-sensei en voz baja.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Paso algo con Amethyst durante la misión-dijo Nayara preocupando al director.

Los estudiantes estuvieron celebrando hasta tarde, pero no tan tarde (eran niños después de todo).

Amethyst, Mera y Daniel no pudieron dormir, así que fueron al escondite donde los tres jugaban en secreto era una especie de antiguo invernadero, en la parte más alejada de la guardería y estaba arreglado por los tres, Amethyst era la artista así que había grafitis por todos lados, Mera era Muy atlética por lo que tenia cosas de deportes y ejercicios y Daniel era el cerebrito por lo que también tenía electrónicos instalados en cada rincón. Amethyst les conto todo sobre la misión, hasta lo de su cabello esa parte ni ella la entendía.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te iban a expulsar?-pregunto Daniel.

-No quería que se preocuparan, además logro solucionarlo-contesta Amethyst.

-Y de qué forma, oye tienes que prometer que no te llevaras toda la diversión tu sola y nos llevaras a tu próxima misión-dijo Mera algo molesta.

-Ok lo prometo-dijo Amethyst juntando su meñique con el de ellos. –Pero no sé cómo podre mantener esa promesa cuando mañana tendremos que separarnos.

-Cierto no puedo creer que esta será la última vez que estaremos juntos en nuestro escondite-dijo David mirando un grafiti en la pared, en el que estaban los tres juntos.

-Antes creí que este momento nunca llegaría, pero ahora creo que llego demasiado pronto-dijo Mera con mucho pesar.

-¿Saben Qué?, esta será la última vez que estemos en nuestro escondite, pero no será la última vez que estemos juntos-dijo Amethyst levantándose y poniendo su mano al frente. -Hay que prometer, que en Seis mil años cuando podamos entrar a la academia, nos convertiremos en el mejor equipo que haya existido.

Mera y David se miraron entre si y luego juntaron sus manos con la de Amethyst. -Es una promesa-dijeron los tres.

* * *

La mañana llego y con ella, el día esperado por unos y temido por otro, el día del encuentro. La gran mayoría de los niños de la guardería eran huérfanos, debido a esto cuando se convierten en viajeros, son asignados a una familia que los adopte y los cuide. La otra parte si tenían familia, pero por ley tenían que asistir a la guardería todos los días.

Todos los niños estaban reunidos en la entrada de la guardería con su equipaje. Amethyst y sus amigos decidieron esperar juntos, hasta que llegaran a buscarlos. Sus amigos estaban que se morían de los nervio, pero no Amethyst, a ella no le emocionaba el tema de la adopción. La primera pareja llego y una profesora llamo a un estudiante que casi se desmalla, se fueron y llego otra pareja, siguieron así todo el día, por suerte el día de Hera duraba 36 horas. El primero en irse fue David, se dieron un último abrazo y se fue. Un rato después fue el turno de Mera, se abrazaron y se fue. Amethyst vio como se iban los niños uno tras otro, hasta que solo quedo ella. El sol empezó a ocultarse entre los edificios y nadie llegaba a buscar a Amethyst, Merad sensei se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.

-Valla que se están demorando ¿no crees?-pregunto Merad-sensei cansado.

-Si eso creo-contesta Amethyst como si le diera igual. -Apuesto a que están felices, de deshacerse de mí.

-Puedes apostarlo... pero sabes, también puedes apostar a que será cien veces más aburrido sin ti.

-Apuesta segura.

-Lo Apuesto todo-bromeo Merad-sensei y ambos se echaron a reír.

En ese momento llego una nave.

-Up ahí están vamos-dijo Merad-sensei y ambos se acercaron a la nave.

De la nave salió un pequeño robot en forma de esfera, cosa que extraño a Merad-sensei.

-Un placer conocerlos me llamo Max, los señores, tuvieron una emergencia que atender y me enviaron a recoger a la señorita Amethyst-dijo el robot con mucha cortesía.

-Genial ni siquiera se molestaron en venir a buscarme.

-Ya le dije que fue una emergencia-repitió el robot.

-Como sea, terminemos con esto-dijo Amethyst subiendo a la nave y lanzando su mochila en el asiento.

-Por favor abróchese el cinturón de seguridad-pidió Max amablemente.

-Nos vemos, cuídate mucho por favor-dijo Merad-sensei.

-Nos vemos Merad-sensei-dijo Amethyst antes de que la puerta de la nave se cerrara.

La nave despego y se fue volando entre los edificios.

-Ya salieron de la guardería-dijo Merad-sensei hablando en un Smartphone.

-Entendido-dijo Nayara en su nave patrulla. -Atención unidades modo camuflaje, escoltaremos a Amethyst sin que se dé cuenta ¿copiaron?

-Copiado-contesto Jaco en su patrulla mientras él y los demás agentes seguían a Amethyst.

-Oye Max, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?-pregunto Amethyst sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

-Tardaremos varias horas, le sugiero que duerma un poco, de esa manera el viaje no le resultar tan pesado-sugirió Max que estaba instalado en la consola de la Nave.

-No gracias, estoy bien-contesta bostezando.

La noche cayó en la ciudad y las luces de los edificios y el transito estaban en su apogeo. Amethyst ya estaba acostumbrada a todo el escándalo, vivió toda su vida en ciudad nueva Hera, todo el ruido de las naves, la gente y los trenes, eran como una canción de cuna que la arrullaba con su escandalosa sinfonía. Y tras aguantar lo más que pudo Amethyst cayo rendida. Max se dio cuenta y acomodo el asiento para que estuviera cómoda. Recorrieron la ciudad durante 35 horas, hasta que llegaron a una estación gigante en forma de estadio, de la que salían y entraban rayo de luz.

-Atención unidades, Jaco y yo escoltaremos a partir de aquí ¿copiado?-dijo Nayara.

-Copiado nos retiramos-contesto uno de los agentes, todas las patrullas se fueron y solo quedaron las de Nayara y Jaco, que entraron a la estación junto a la nave de Amethyst.

Adentro de la estación, era como un gran espagueti de vías y naves en fila entrando y saliendo de vórtices de energía.

Bienvenidos a la estación gran portal, por favor permanezcan en su carril hasta llegar a su portal destinado-dijo una voz. -El portal a rimpac-5 se retraso por interferencias atmosféricas, el portal a asteros se abrirá en cinco minutos.

La nave de Amethyst entro al tumulto de naves, seguida de cerca por Nayara y Jaco. Dieron muchas vueltas y giros, pero con suavidad para no despertar a Amethyst. Salieron por una vía que no estaba tan ajetreada y en la que al final estaba un vórtice.

-El portal a Porto Crissante, se cerrara en 10 segundos.

Max acelero y logro entrar al vórtice antes de que se cerrara. Nayara y Jaco frenaron violentamente y se detuvieron en el borde de la vía.

-¡Demonios!-grito Jaco golpeando la consola de la nave. -¿Y ahora que hacemos ahora?

-No podemos hacer nada mas-contesta Nayara reclinando el asiento. -Solo podemos esperar que llegue a salvo.

* * *

 **Que les pareció largo ya se, pero no quería gastar muchos capítulos en la mini historia.**

 **Ahora otra pregunta quieren que la mini historia continué como una historia completa o aqui le para, se los dejo.**

 **bien si les gusto comenten y si no tambien bye.**

 **Alexander Bundoc**


	15. Capítulo 15: Recuerdos en la niebla

Capitulo 15: Recuerdos en la niebla.

-No, no tu no puedes estar aquí ¡Aléjate de mi!-gritaba Torv aterrada al ver al tigre listo para atacarla.

Retrocedió un poco y el tigre salto sobre ella, Torv salto para evitarlo, pero el felino logro alcanzarle la pierna y desgarrándose la, haciendo que Torv cayera al piso sintiendo un dolor tremendo.

-¡Ah!-grito Torv ahora mas asustada que antes, hace siglo que no sentía ese dolor.

"Flash Back"

India siglos atrás.

En una árida y escarpada región, una caraba de mujeres transportaba comida para su aldea, ya estaba a anocheciendo y la luna se veía en el horizonte. Cuando de entre la maleza salio un gran tigre y lucia hambriento, las mujeres se asustaron pero no corrieron ya que el camino era muy rustico y sabia que no llegarían lejos, el tigre se preparo para atacar cuando una joven se separo del grupo y empezó a gritar para atraer al gran felino.

El tigre no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo contra ella. La joven corrió con el tigre pisándole los talones, así logro darle oportunidad a las demás mujeres para escapar. Desgraciadamente el tigre le atrapo una pierna clavándole sus garras y mordiéndole el cuello cegando su vida.

En la noche el cuerpo inerte de la chica yacía, tirado en el suelo y de pronto fue bañado por la luz de la luna, elevándose en el aire y prendiéndose en llamas. Tras unos segundos las llamas se dispersaron revelando: A una chica de piel morena, cabello negro y ondulado. vestía un vestido verde jade de ceda, con perlas parecía sacado de una danza del vientre.

La chica abrió poco a poco sus ojos verde oliva y se asombro al ver la hermosa luna que se alzaba frente a ella.

-Tu eres Torverano el espíritu del calor y el verano-dijo una misteriosa y suave voz.

-Torv-murmuro la chica.

Fin Flash Back.

* * *

Jack volaba intentando alcanzar a la niña. Entraron a un pasillo oscuro y cuando salieron ya no estaban en la academia, corrían por un bosque en pleno atardecer, pero Jack no le presto atención. Después de perseguirla por buen rato la niña se detuvo en un lago congelado, pero había alguien mas con ella, un chico de unos 16 años ropa colonial y cabello castaño.

Jack se quedo congelado XD era el momento de su muerte.

La niña estaba por caer al hielo pero Jack la jalo con una vara empujándose al hielo, ambos se miraron riendo, pero de pronto el hielo se rompió y Jack cayo al agua helada.

-¡JACK!-grito la niña antes de romper en llanto.

Jack no entendía por que estaba pasando esto.

-Me mentiste-dijo la niña volteando hacia Jack sin parar de llorar. -Me dijiste que todo estaría bien, que seria divertido, pero era mentira te fuiste y me dejaste sola.

-No, yo no quería...

-¡Te fuiste, me abandonaste!-

-No quise hacerlo, fue un accidente-dijo Jack agachándose a la altura de la niña. -Pero ahora estoy aquí y no te abandonare-dijo extendiéndole su mano.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto la niña moqueando.

-Lo prometo-dijo Jack antes de que su "hermana" se lanzara a darle un gran abrazo.

-Ahí Jack...

-Pero que ingenuo eres-dijo la salamandra.

Jack se encontraba de regreso en el patio de la academia, trato de atacar pero algo lo tenia sujeto por la cintura, cuando miro abajo Jack vio que su hermana estaba hecha de baba roja y tenia ojos amarillos como los de la salamandra.

-Oh humanos, sus emociones son tan fáciles de manipular-dijo la salamandra burlándose.

-Jack Jack ¿por que me dejaste sola Jack-hablaba la falsa hermana de Jack.

Y antes de que hiciera nada engullo a Jack encerrándolo en un capullo.

-Uno menos, quedan dos-dijo la salamandra sonriendo.

* * *

Hadita no sabia que hacer, Torv se agarraba la pierna como si estuviera herida, pero ella la veía bien, el tigre que también estaba hecho de baba, se acercaba lentamente, Hadita revoloteo frente a Torv pero esta no le hacia caso seguía aterrada, el tigre salto sobre ellas, pero antes de que las atrapara, Hadita pico a Torv haciendo que se prendiera en llamas. En cuanto el tigre la toco exploto lanzando a ambas contra la pared.

-Que... que sucedió-pregunta Torv confusa. -¡El tigre!-exclamo alarmada revisando su pierna y no tenia ni un rasguño. -Hadita ¿estas bien?-pregunta aun en llamas.

Hadita se recupero y asintió pero se alejo un poco para no quemarse.

-La niebla esta desapareciendo-dijo Torv viendo a la niebla ser absorbida por sus llamas. -La baba es inflamable, Eso me da una idea, vamos Hadita-volando seguida a distancia por Hadita.

* * *

 **Hola halo gunten tag Konichiwa bonjour, buenos días o cual sea la hora en la que lean esto.**

 **Tiempo sin actualizar, pero sinceramente no se me ocurría nada la inspiración me tiene abandonado estos días ademas tenia flojera XD. No ya cerio he tenido cosas que hacer la universidad, el trabajo y los fanfics los hago cuando puedo. pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido aun así no prometo nada.**

 **Hadita al rescate, ¿que se le habrá ocurrido a Torv? ¿podrán rescatar a los demás de la salamandra? ¿que fue primero el huevo o la gallina? XD XD XD XD XD**

 **Y sobre la mini historia Corazón Amatista espero que les Haya gustado por que se acabo para siempre (-.-).**

 **Comentarios criticas insultos alabanzas etc yo las leeré. O tambien un rico MP ;D.**

 **Bye XD.**

 **Alexander Bundoc**


End file.
